Duo's Dilemmas
by Nanashio
Summary: 01 likes 02, 02 accidentally encourages him, chaos ensues... or so I like to think. shounen-ai, 1+2, some 5+2, 3+2, and hints towards 4+2... who would've thought Duo was so wanted, ne? **COMPLETED! I think** maybe somewhat improved, too
1. Here Goes

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the Characters. If I did, I would be so happy! But then I don't, so I guess that makes me not happy. But then, why am I still happy? eh, it's me ^^  
  
Warnings: I have no idea, there's some shounen-ai, but that's about it. Nothing too serious, just a VERY OOC Hee-chan, I'm afraid. I'm sorry all you die-hard Heero fans! there's obviously 1+2, some 5+2, hints towards 4+2... and I guess you can take some of the Trowa and Quatre scenes as 3+4... right then... let's see how I do, huh? Oh yeah... Trowa's part in this fic isn't really solid, more like quick appearances, since he doesn't seem to fit in here, for some odd reason... gomen all die-hard Trowa fans and 3+4 fans.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Duo Maxwell sighed as he strolled around the mansion, it was another 'ever- so exciting day' at their mansion(one of Quatre's of course). With a yawn, the American looked out a large picture window, and saw Heero Yuy and Relena Peacecraft.  
  
The pacifist princess was hanging all over the Japanese pilot, trying to coo sweet nothings in his ear, but Heero would always just look in another direction, thus moving his ear away from her.  
  
Duo was really bored at the moment. But he always running out of ways to traumatize Relena. Then he grinned, devillishly, Heero might wanna kill him later, but it would traumatize the little princess for a good 3 years, more or less. Or maybe Heero would just be relieved enough not to wanna kill Duo, once Relena would run away, screaming. Or sobbing.  
  
With an affirming nod, Duo dashed out the door and up to the so-called young lovers.  
  
"What do you think you're doin with my partner!?" he shouted.  
  
Relena looked at Duo, indifferently, then she looked at Heero again, smiling, dreamily. Suddenly she was puckering up, bringing Heero down to her height, or at least trying, but Heero stood rigidly, refusing to budge. Then Relena was being shoved away, roughly.  
  
"Shame on you! Touching my partner like he was just a piece of meat!" Duo scolded as he draped an arm over Heero's shoulders. The Japanese pilot looked at the American, wondering what he was up to.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, get lost!" Relena screeched.  
  
Duo cringed inwardly at the pitch in her voice, Heero shook his head, to clear the ringing in his ears.  
  
Then Duo turned to Heero, "you okay, partner o' mine?" he asked, with a wide grin.  
  
"And why do you keep calling him 'partner'... are you crazy?!" Relena screeched. Again Duo cringed, as did Heero.  
  
Okay, time to traumatize the little princess, Duo thought, evilly.  
  
"Easy, he's my partner", he responded.  
  
"Whaat?!" Relena screeched. Duo never cringed that time, he was expecting it.  
  
"See? Watch..." with that Duo kissed Heero right on the mouth!  
  
Relena's jaw dropped, her eyes welled with tears, "omigod!" she gasped, then she ran away, part screaming, part sobbing.  
  
Duo released Heero, and watched Relena, running away, waving her arms around over her head, screeching out, "HEERO! HOW COULD YOU!?" and all that.  
  
Duo burst out laughing at such a spectical. Then he froze once he felt a hand rest on his shoulder, Duo swallowed nervously, then he turned to Heero.  
  
"Thank you, Duo..." he said, softly.  
  
Duo sighed in relief, "no problem... I know you don't like Relena... er, do you?" he asked, doubtfully.  
  
Heero shook his head, and took a step closer to the American.  
  
"Uh, what's up?" Duo asked, hesitantly, taking a step back.  
  
"Thank you", Heero repeated.  
  
"Oh, heh... yeah, I already said it was no problem, alright? Uhh, I'll see ya later," Duo said, slowly, suddenly feeling nervous for some reason. So he backed away from Heero and dashed back into the mansion.  
  
***  
  
"Hey Quatre, what's with Heero?" Duo asked once he got back inside.  
  
Quatre Winner lowered his novel, "what?" he asked.  
  
"What's with Heero, he's been actin kinda weird, lately," Duo told the younger boy.  
  
"Weird..? Oh you mean... yeah, it'll go away soon," Quatre assured the braided boy, then started reading again.  
  
"Huh?" Duo asked, confused. "Say what, Quatre?" he demanded, pulling the novel away from the Arabian's face, who looked surprised.  
  
"Er, I mean... heh, what'd I say?" Quatre asked, sheepishly.  
  
"What'll go away?" Duo asked, again.  
  
"Quatre! C'mere!" Trowa called from the kitchen.  
  
"Excuse me, Duo," Quatre said, politely, then the arabian got up from the sofa and walked briskly to the kitchen. Duo flopped down, and played with his braid.  
  
"Don't say a word, okay?" he heard Trowa say quietly. Instantly curious, Duo sat up, and turned to the direction the voices were coming from.  
  
"I think he should know," Quatre argued.  
  
"So do I, but then me and Wufei think it should wait, until he's ready."  
  
"Okay... until he's ready, then."  
  
"Not a word."  
  
"Yes, not a word, until he's ready," Quatre promised, then he returned, sat back down, opened his book and started merely reading again.  
  
"Ready for what?" Duo asked.  
  
"Hmm?" Quatre asked, not looking up from his novel.  
  
"What can't you tell me, until I'm ready?"  
  
Quatre nearly dropped his book, his eyes wide. "What?!" he choked out, "Duo! Eavesdropping is rude!"  
  
"Don't give me that, Quatre... keeping secrets about someone who lives under the same roof as you isn't exactly polite, either," Duo pointed out. "Now what can't I know, until I'm ready?" he demanded.  
  
Quatre blinked, "when you're ready for what?" he asked, innocently.  
  
"Quatre!" Duo said, warningly.  
  
"I really, honestly don't get what you mean, Duo," Quatre said, slowly.  
  
Then Heero entered the living room. "Sorry... am I interrupting something?" he asked, eyeing Quatre, darkly.  
  
Duo blinked at the dirty looks Quatre was getting from Heero. Heero treated Quatre almost like he was a little brother. Almost. Heero has a lotta mood swings though, Duo thought, so he decided to stay out of their little feud.  
  
Quatre fidgeted, uncomfortably. "I think I'll go start dinner," he mumbled, then he closed his novel over the bookmark, as he got up, and walked rigidly towards the kitchen.  
  
Duo glanced at Quatre making his hasty exit. And in the corner of his eye, Duo could have sworn he saw Heero smile... in thanks? uh-oh, what'd I do, now? Duo found himself wondering. That kiss, maybe? But that was just to get rid of Relena, Duo assured himself.  
  
Heero sat on the sofa, next to Duo silently. It was very quiet in the livingroom, it almost scared the braided boy.  
  
***  
  
Wufei entered the kitchen through the sliding glass door. "What's going on?" he asked, once he saw both Pilots 03 and 04 working on dinner, already.  
  
"Heero just chased me outta the living room, so I decided to start dinner," Quatre answered, with a shrug.  
  
"Why?" Wufei asked. Trowa shrugged, not knowing the answer himself.  
  
"I guess he has to have a talk with Duo," Quatre replied.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow and looked at Trowa who glanced back at him. "Uh- oh," they both muttered in unison.  
  
***  
  
"Uhhhh, Heero, about earlier..." Duo started to say.  
  
"What about it?" Heero asked, not looking at the American. Whom fidgeted slightly.  
  
"It was just to get rid of Relena, you know that right?" Duo asked, hesitantly. "And you said thanks too, right? So you can't be angry, right?"  
  
"Yes, I know it was to get rid of Relena, and yes, I did say 'thank you', and no, I'm not angry," Heero answered.  
  
"Well... that's good," Duo said, with a sigh of relief.  
  
"What I am angry at, is the fact that you haven't done it sooner."  
  
"Huh? Oh, you mean to get rid of Relena..? Well the thought just sorta came to me once I saw you guys... I figure she'll be gone for a year... maybe three, ya think so?" Duo asked, somewhat cheerfully. "I figure three years, because she avoided us for almost a year when I just hugged you at the beach once, remember?" Duo laughed at the memory.  
  
"Thank you for that, too, Duo." Heero said, softly.  
  
"Hey no problem... what're friends for, right?" Duo asked, with a grin.  
  
Suddenly, Heero was grabbing Duo's hand, leaning into him, making the American lean back so there would be at least a little space between themselves. "Duo, listen to me, I really should tell you this now..." Wing's pilot said, almost eagerly.  
  
"Sure... go ahead, what's on your mind?" Duo asked, perplexed by Heero's odd behavior. Heero wasn't even talking his usual way, either.  
  
"Heero! Duo! Dinner!" Quatre called, almost hastily.  
  
Heero seemed to be frozen in time, he swallowed, then quickly dropped Duo's hand and hastily made his way to the dining room. Duo sat up, scratching the back of his head. What the heck was wrong with Heero?  
  
***  
  
"You called us for dinner, and the table's not even set?!" Heero said, in disbelief.  
  
"I'm sorry Heero, but I need help with the table setting," the Arbian blurted out.  
  
Heero glared at him, but Quatre merely smiled, innocently. Finally, he agreed to help with the preparations, or at least take over the job himself, because Quatre said he wanted to talk to Duo.  
  
"Duo, I gotta talk to you about something..." he whispered.  
  
"Huh? Oh, sure... what's up?" Duo asked as he was being lead a few feet away from Heero and Trowa, who were setting the table.  
  
"Uhhh, about earlier... when you asked about Heero..." Quatre started to say.  
  
Duo nodded, "yeah... you gonna tell me?"  
  
Quatre fidgeted, "well..." he said, slowly, "Heero, kinda has a thing for... someone, under this roof, and, uhhh..."  
  
Suddenly, everything became as clear as day! Duo's cobalt blue eyes widened, "Heero?!" he choked out, Quatre nodded.  
  
"Heero?!" he yelped.  
  
"uh-oh..." Quatre muttered and lead Duo down the hall, into the study.  
  
"Heero?!" Duo yelped again, as Quatre closed the door.  
  
Quatre nodded, "you got it," he responded, shortly.  
  
"Heero?! And you?!" Duo gasped, the Arabian's eyes widened.  
  
"No, Duo!" he said, exasperated.  
  
Duo grinned, "gotcha..." then he went back to his panicked stage. "Heero?! And me?!" he choked out, Quatre sighed and nodded.  
  
"When did all this happen?!" he cried, then he covered his mouth, hastily, in fear of attracting Heero's attention.  
  
"A while ago... we didn't wanna tell you because you'd panic... and right now you are," Quatre said, with a shrug.  
  
Duo paced back and forth. "Oh man! Oh man! Geezus!" he groaned in disbelief.  
  
"It's not that big a deal, Duo..."  
  
"It IS a big deal... I kissed him!"  
  
"WHAAT?!" Quatre yelped, in disbelief.  
  
Duo waved his hands around, hastily, "no! No! Nothin like that! I just wanted to get rid of Relena... and after I did, Heero only said thank you, so I assumed he wasn't... angry... oh my god..." Duo fell to the floor, trying to catch his breath.  
  
"He wasn't thanking me for getting rid of Relena... he was... oh my god..." Duo gasped out, "I-I can't breathe!" he said, hoarsely, struggling to catch his breath.  
  
Quatre quickly knelt beside him, and pounded on his back, "hey, calm down... it's no big deal," he reassured him, Duo shook his head, violently.  
  
"It IS a big deal! Heero's... Heero's been after me, and I've been mocking him, just to get on Relena's nerves..."  
  
"Duo..." Quatre shook his head, sighing.  
  
Duo was now facedown in the carpet, muttering, "oh my god..." over and over.  
  
"Heero's started developing a thing for you ever since you got him out of that OZ medical center... just thought you should know..." Quatre smiled, and patted Duo's back. "I think it's sweet... you charmed your way into the heart of the Perfect Soldier."  
  
Duo sat up, and glared at him, "a Perfect GUY Soldier!" he pointed out, Quatre shrugged.  
  
"Quatre, I'm not gay!" Duo yelled, then he covered his mouth again, in fear of calling someone's attention. The blonde boy sighed.  
  
"Right, if you say so..." he mumbled, as he stood up.  
  
Duo grabbed his wrist, "what..? What did you say?" he choked out.  
  
"Duo, you must be gay, if Heero's attracted you."  
  
Duo's jaw dropped, "but I prefer company of the female persuasion!" he yelled, not bothering to cover his mouth this time.  
  
But then Duo did often catch himself staring at Heero from time to time. What if he was gay!? No! No, I'm not! Duo thought, firmly. Quatre decided to take the braided boy's silence as his cue to leave. So he did.  
  
***  
  
"Well? what'd he say?" Heero asked, quietly, Quatre stopped and looked at Heero, who was leaning against the wall. The Arabian shrugged.  
  
"Quatre... what did he say?" Heero repeated  
  
"He panicked..." Quatre answered, finally. Heero sighed and leaned his head against the wall, closing his eyes.  
  
"He's sure he's not... that way, Heero... he's positive... you can't convert a guy just by telling him you like him," Quatre went on, watching the pilot with concern and sympthy. Heero nodded. They both stood in the dark hallway, in silence.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Duo stalked up the long driveway, shuddering at the sight of the pink limo. He rung the doorbell, scratching the back of his head, feeling a bit awkward, but he really needed to talk to the resident of the large palace. Pagen, the butler/chauffeur/counsellor, opened the door, "yes?" he said, stiffly.  
  
Duo blinked, what was holding this old geezer together? He shook his head, "uhhh, yeah... is Relena in?" he asked.  
  
Pagen raised a bushy white eyebrow, "who's calling?" he asked.  
  
Calling? Duo wondered, then he remembered that meant who's asking, but in a more polite way.  
  
"Duo Maxwell..."  
  
"A suitor?" Pagen asked.  
  
Duo blinked, suitor? What the heck was that again? Oh yeah, a guy who wants to marry someone. So Pagen was asking if Duo wanted to marry the little pacifist prin...  
  
"Oh, hell no!" Duo spat.  
  
Pagen's other bushy eyebrow was raised. "Only suitors may see Relena as soon as possible... you must set an appointment if you are not a suitor."  
  
Duo sighed, "look, just tell her Duo Maxwell wants to talk to her, okay?" he said, exasperated.  
  
"Set an appointment," was all Pagen said, as he started to close the door. Duo immediately stuck his foot in the doorframe, keeping the old butler from closing the door.  
  
"Fine, fine! I'm a suitor! One of the best... and, I wanna marry Relena, okay?!" he said, impatiently, almost wanting to shoot himself for saying such a thing.  
  
***  
  
Relena combed her already smooth, shining hair, humming to herself, yet another suitor has arrived, to ask for her hand. Then a knock at the door, "come in", she called, melodiously. The door opened, Relena kept her back at the door, trying to appear coy... or was it shy? She couldn't remember, but then what difference did it make?  
  
"Hey!" a vulgar voice said, impatiently.  
  
Relena froze, then she slowly turned around, seeing a boy with a long chestnut braid, and a crude expression on his slightly handsome face.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL?!" she screeched.  
  
Duo covered his ears. "Geez! Can you ever talk, normally?" he muttered, in disgust.  
  
"You are not my type, Duo! Get out! I am not marrying you, of all people!" she stomped her foot.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes. "Gee, how will I ever live on, without the love of a pacifist princess," he said, with so much sarcasm it nearly flooded the room.  
  
"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!"  
  
"Will you shut up!?" Duo snapped.  
  
"PAGEN!" Relena shouted.  
  
"SHUT UP!" Duo shouted, luckily his voice was much louder then Relena's, so she had no choice but to be quiet.  
  
"Now, obviously I don't wanna marry you... your voice would make me wanna jump off the Empire State building... er, if it were still around..." Duo said, with a shrug. "And you'd be a widow, heaven forbid... it's about Heero, alright?" he said, a bit more calmly.  
  
Relena frowned, "your partner?" she said, with as much sarcasm as she could muster, but Duo barely heard her tone. The American flopped down in a leather armchair, and helped himself to some of the chocolates that sat in a bowl on the coffeetable.  
  
Relena glared at him, but she sat across from him, waiting to hear him out. "Name all the things I did to Heero, that bugged you the most," Duo commanded.  
  
Relena sniffed, "everything."  
  
"Anything more specific?" Duo asked, with a roll of his cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"When you hugged him and you were only wearing swimming trunks at the beach."  
  
"What else can a person wear at the beach?" Duo asked, sarcastically.  
  
Relena ignored him, "and 2 days ago, when you had the GALL TO KISS HIM!!!" she screeched.  
  
Duo cringed again, and tossed the chocolate wrapper on the floor, as he sat up, eyeing the princess, darkly. "He likes me, Relena."  
  
Relena rolled her sea green eyes, "puh-lease... spare me the made-up, yet grisly details!" she scoffed.  
  
"I'm serious, Relena... he likes me, in that way... and I'm wondering if you had anything to do with it."  
  
Relena looked at Duo in surprise, "excuse me?" she asked, confused. "How would I have anything to do with it?!" she demanded.  
  
Duo shrugged, "let's be honest, little princess, you're not exactly the hottest little tamale on Earth, you have no figure... your voice is a combination of fingernails on a chalkboard and tires squealing against the pavement... you stalked Heero everywhere, from Siberia, to outer space... I'm pretty sure you have obssessive compulsive behavior... your barbie pink limo... the way you always expect to have your way... Heero told me about the way people acted when he had the 'honor' of getting an invitation to your little sweet fifteen party... " Duo droned on, dully, as he ticked them off on his fingers.  
  
Relena gritted her teeth, and clenched her tiny hands into fists, "GET TO THE POINT, DUO!" she shrieked.  
  
Duo shrugged, "my point is... you converted Heero's sexuality, now he's gay, and he thinks of me as dating material."  
  
Relena screamed, and started throwing things at the american, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she screamed.  
  
Duo easily dodged the lamps, china plates, china cups, candy bowls, vases, and the phone. "I'll call on you some other time then, little princess!" he called over the screaming and crashing, then he left, two more vases crashing into the doorframe.  
  
Relena stood there, panting, a plate raised over her head, in case she had to throw it, then Duo popped back in.  
  
"Converter!" he said, loudly.  
  
Relena screeched some incomprehensible curse words at Duo, and hurled the plate at him, but Duo was already closing the door, and then he left the premises.  
  
***  
  
"Quatre!" Duo called.  
  
Quatre looked up from his novel, "in here!" he called back. The American peered into the library.  
  
"Where's Heero?"  
  
Quatre blinked, "Heero?" then the Arabian smiled and jumped to his feet. "So you're willing to give him a chance! Duo, that's great! I'll go get him!" he offered, and started for the door.  
  
Duo grabbed Quatre's collar and pulled him back into the den, pushing the younger boy against the wall. "You'll do no such a thing! I'm trying to avoid him, not trying to find him!" he hissed.  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, "Duo... even if it's kind of awkward, it's still love," he told him, gently.  
  
Duo's eyes nearly bulged out of his head, "are you listening to yourself, Quatre!? Heero has the hots for me! Heero?! The Perfect Soldier who wouldn't hesitate to kill a 9 year old..." he cried.  
  
Quatre rolled his blue-green eyes. "Now you're exaggerating," he scoffed.  
  
"Okay, maybe a bit," Duo admitted with a shrug. "But if it's Duke Dermail Jr. then Heero would kill him!" he pointed out. Then the braided boy lowered his head, releasing Quatre's collar and resting his hands against the wall, sighing in exasperation.  
  
Quatre patted Duo's shoulder, "it's okay, Duo... I'm here for you..." he told him, assuringly.  
  
"Omae o Korosu!" a familiar japanese voice said coldly, causing Duo and Quatre to freeze.  
  
Slowly they turned to the door, seeing Heero Yuy!  
  
"Heero! It's not what it looks like!" Quatre cried, Duo blinked, not quite understanding, then he looked at what he was doing.  
  
He had an arm on either side of Quatre, preventing Quatre from leaving! Like Duo was putting the moves on the small Arabian! And Quatre's hand was still on Duo's shoulder! The sympathetic smile Quatre was giving Duo was definitely no help! And what Quatre just finished saying was the icing on the cake! Duo whipped his hands back.  
  
"Heero! Calm down!" Quatre said slowly.  
  
"Omae o korosu..." Heero repeated, darkly. Duo cringed, waiting to hear his name.  
  
"... Quatre!" Heero finished.  
  
"Quatre?! Hey, waitasec, Heero!" Duo protested.  
  
Too late, Duo realized as Heero lunged at Quatre, the Arabian yelped and left the den in the blink of an eye, Heero at his heels. Duo scratched the back of his head, what just happened?  
  
***  
  
"Get back here!"  
  
"It's not what you think, Heero!" Quatre yelled.  
  
Wufei blinked, and watched Heero and Quatre run by the livingroom.  
  
"WUFEI!" Quatre shouted as he ran by.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, "yeah?" he asked as Quatre ran by again, Heero close behind.  
  
"HELP!" Quatre yelled as he ran by yet again.  
  
Wufei smirked, and strolled up to the door, and saw a platinum haired teenager run by, in a split-second Wufei stuck out his foot, sending the Arabian's chaser sprawling to the floor. Quatre stopped and leaned against the wall, clutching his chest, panting, "thank you..." he wheezed.  
  
"What did you do, Winner? I thought Yuy liked you, or something along those lines?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Heero... he... Heero thinks I was letting Duo hit on me..." Quatre explained, between breaths.  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, then he burst out laughing.  
  
"I'm serious Wufei! Heero's jealousy is something to be reckoned with!" Quatre cried.  
  
"So should I hit on you to prove your point?" Wufei asked, dryly.  
  
Quatre blinked, "huh?" he asked, confused. "Oh... no, Wufei... Heero likes Duo, and he's angry at me because he thinks I was letting Duo hit on me," Quatre explained again.  
  
Wufei fell over, laughing hysterically, as he pounded on the floor, "this is too much!" he howled out. "Maxwell was hitting on you?!" he asked as he shouted out his glee.  
  
"No, Wufei..." Quatre said, with surprising patience, "it's all a simple misunderstanding."  
  
Heero slowly got up, "misunderstanding, my foot!" he snarled, Quatre yelped again, and made a mad dash down the hall.  
  
Wufei got up, wiping his eyes, then started to stroll around the mansion. He had to find Duo.  
  
***  
  
Duo sat under the sink, struggling to close the cupboard, finally he managed, "geez, didn't think I grew this much..." he grumbled, as he tried to uncross his legs, in a vain attempt to get a bit comfier then he already was. "Ow!" he grunted as his knee hit his chin, hard. Then the cupboard door was opened, and Duo fell out, landing at the feet of... someone who had a very powerful air. The American looked up, seeing Wufei.  
  
"Tell me Maxwell... what's it like having Heero threaten Quatre for your love?," Wufei asked, with a smirk.  
  
Duo sat up, and glared at the Chinese pilot, "what?!" he snapped.  
  
Wufei started laughing again. "You're speechless!" he choked out, between laughter.  
  
Duo struggled to stand up, "shut up, Wufei!" he ordered, he winced as his leg started to cramp up.  
  
"Ow! ow! ow! Damn cupboard!" Duo grumbled. Then as he started to tip over, hastily Duo grabbed Wufei's shoulders, leaning on him, "OWWWWW!" he wailed, as he clung to Wufei.  
  
"You're such a weakling! Get offa me!" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Ow! Come one Wufei, I need you!" Duo snapped.  
  
"Yeah, I really need you, too... but now's not the time!"  
  
"Gee, Wufei, you flatter me."  
  
"Omae o korosu..." a VERY familiar voice hissed.  
  
Duo and Wufei both froze, seeing in the corner of their eyes, none other then a pilot with Prussian blue eyes. Wufei and Duo both looked at each other, then Heero, then each other again.  
  
Duo pushed Wufei back. "Alright, that's enough!" he said, calmly.  
  
"Shut up, Maxwell!" Wufei snapped. "You're only making it appear worse!"  
  
Duo shrugged, "my leg's fine now," he told him.  
  
"Well, that's good," Wufei said, snidely.  
  
"Who do you think you're fooling!? That's the lamest excuse I've ever heard!" Heero snarled, and lunged at Wufei, who frowned, wondering if he could take on Heero. But even Wufei had his limits, so... Wufei ran out of the kitchen.  
  
"DAMN YOU, MAXWELL!" he yelled.  
  
Duo blew a kiss, just to try and tick Wufei off further, but it wasn't Wufei who saw. He froze, seeing Heero smile at him, "er... yeah... for you, Heero," Duo said, hastily, not wanting to be on Heero's bad side.  
  
After they were gone, Quatre was crawling into the kitchen, his tongue lolled out, panting. "Water... water..." he wheezed.  
  
"Geez, you live in the deserts of Arabia and you can't handle Heero chasing you". Duo muttered. Then, with a roll of his eyes, he lifted up Quatre and sat him on the counter, then gave him a glass of water.  
  
"Thank you," Quatre said, gratefully, and started drinking greedily.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure... no need to enter any marathons, we both know you wouldn't be able to handle it," Duo commented.  
  
Quatre lowered the empty glass, "believe me, Duo... being chased by an angry Heero is like being chased by a dozen angry Wufei's," he said, as he filled up the glass again, and drank that, just as fast. Duo shuddered, one angry Wufei was bad enough. Was an angry Heero that bad?  
  
***  
  
Wufei frowned, as healthy and agile as he was, it was pretty much just a fraction of what Heero was capable of, especially if he was angry as he was right then. Wufei found himself needing a rest, already.  
  
"A LITTLE HELP!" Wufei yelled as he ran by the kitchen. Quatre sighed, he couldn't just leave Wufei like that, he tightened his runners, knowing he was gonna regret this once it started.  
  
"Ready?" Duo asked, Quatre nodded.  
  
The American cleared his throat, "Quatre, do you honestly feel that way about me?!" he said, loudly.  
  
Quatre sighed, then he nodded, it was now or never. And Wufei needed help. "YES, DUO..." he bellowed, "I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART AND SOUL! FORGET HEERO! COME AWAY TO ARABIA WITH ME!"  
  
Wufei raised an eyebrow, then he looked over his shoulder at Heero, the Japanese pilot's eyes were narrowed, "Winner, omae o korosu!" he snarled, and ran by Wufei to get to Quatre.  
  
The Arabian yelped at the very sight of Heero, and made a mad dash out of the kitchen and down the hall, just like before.  
  
Wufei walked into the kitchen, wiping his brow, panting lightly. "He's got more stamina and speed when he's ticked," he commented.  
  
Duo nodded, "I noticed," he muttered and handed Wufei a pitcher of water. The chinese boy drank it, greedily.  
  
After he lowered the empty pitcher, "doesn't all this feel odd, Maxwell?" Wufei asked.  
  
Duo shrugged, "at first, yeah... but he's not hitting on me or anything, so I just live with the fact that he, uhh..." he paused, not knowing what phrase to use.  
  
"... Has the hots for you..?" Wufei offered.  
  
Duo shuddered, but he nodded, "yeah, that," he grumbled. "He's just a little... over-protective, that's all," he added, trying to convince himself, more than Wufei.  
  
***  
  
Quatre sighed, as he paced himself, somehow managing to stay a few feet ahead of Heero. "Take Duo to Arabia, will you?!" Heero shouted, Quatre got ready to reply, until he heard the doorbell.  
  
He started to head back to the kitchen, "WUFEI!" he called.  
  
Wufei grimaced, "fine... fine..." he grunted. Then he glared at Duo, "don't get any ideas, I'm only doing this for Quatre's sake," he muttered. Duo snickered and nodded.  
  
"Quatre! C'mere!" Duo called.  
  
"What should I do?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Not a thing..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"He's four seconds behind me!" Quatre called.  
  
"Gotcha..." Duo thought with a grin. He was really, seriously gonna regret this later on. Duo counted in his head, once Quatre ran by. Then Duo grabbed Wufei and kissed him right there! But with Duo's fast tricks it looked like Wufei was putting on the moves!  
  
"Damnit, Chang! I'll kill you!" Heero shouted, and dashed into the kitchen, straight at Wufei.  
  
"MAXWELL, YOU LUNATIC!" Wufei shouted in rage, as he ran away, wiping off his mouth.  
  
"IT WASN'T EXACTLY THE KISS OF TRUE LOVE FOR ME, EITHER..." Duo retorted, loudly, then he started spitting in the sink, and drinking straight from the faucet.  
  
***  
  
Quatre finally got to walk, he appreciated every second of it, as he strolled to the door, and pulled it open, "R-Relena?!" he gasped out.  
  
"Hello, Quatre... I've come to talk to Heero... to let bygones be bygones... that silly little incident that occurred 5 days ago, I'm willing to put it behind me..." Relena said, smiling sweetly.  
  
"Umm, well, you see, Relena... things are a bit hectic right now, so... yeah, maybe you should go," Quatre suggested, with a forced polite smile.  
  
"Hectic..? In what way? Perhaps I can help..." she offered, as she tried to step inside.  
  
"Oh, uhh...", Quatre grumbled, and stepped in the princess' way. "It's not something you can really... handle at the moment, Relena," he said, hastily, smiling apologetically.  
  
"Excuse me?!" Relena said, in mild disgust. "I'm a Peacecraft! If we can achieve true peace, then we can easily handle a little household mishap," she snapped.  
  
Quatre shook his head, "not this kind of mishap..." he muttered.  
  
Relena started to go around, but Quatre quickly cut her off. "Is that a new dress?!" he blurted out.  
  
Relena looked confused, then she looked at her dress, "why yes... you're the first to notice it... how did you know..? Waitasecond", Relena glared at the Arabian. "Quatre... please let me in," she ordered, politely. But, before Quatre could answer...  
  
"TOUCH DUO AGAIN, AND IT'LL BE YOUR HEAD, CHANG!" Heero shouted.  
  
"UGH! YOU'LL BE DOING ME A FAVOR IF YOU KILL ME! I THINK I'M TRAUMATIZED!" Wufei shouted back.  
  
"HIS KISSES ARE PERFECT! WHAT'RE YOU BABBLING ABOUT!?"  
  
"YOU LIKE IT WHEN HE KISSES YOU?!"  
  
"YES!"  
  
That one short conversation caused the Princess to faint.  
  
***  
  
Relena struggled to wake up, groggily, she found herself gazing into blue eyes. "Oh Heero... I knew it wasn't true... you're not attracted to Duo... are you?" she cooed.  
  
"You kidding? Duo's the love of my life... and you, Relena Peacecraft are a stalker with mental problems, and a really ugly limo... I HATE PINK! Plus, it's not your color..."  
  
Relena sat bolt upright. "What?!" she screeched, then saw that she was looking into Duo's cobalt blue eyes, and not Heero's prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you disgusting, vile, sorry excuse for a human being!" Relena shouted.  
  
Duo ignored her, as he rolled on the kitchen floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Here, Relena," Quatre said, offering a glass of water.  
  
Relena sat the water aside, "where's Heero? I'm here to talk to him, not to deal with Duo's immature antics," she said, coldly.  
  
"Immature antics?" Duo asked, confused, then he grinned. "Oh, I get it! You think I was imitating Heero's voice, earlier, like I just finished doing!" he started snickering again. "I admit I can copy his voice... and Wufei's... and Quatre's... it's Trowa's I can't really do[1]... but everything you heard, when you arrived, little princess..? Wasn't me," Duo snickered at Relena's confused and shocked expression.  
  
"You mean, earlier..? When I arrived, was... was... Heero!?" she gasped.  
  
Duo nodded, grinning widely. Relena fell off the table, sending the American into another fit of hysterical laughter, he slapped his knee, trying to catch his breath, but to no avail.  
  
Even though Duo heard all it all, and it did make him uncomfortable, Relena's response made it worth it!  
  
Duo knelt in front of Relena, "hey, you always wanted Heero to chase you, right?" he asked, grinning.  
  
Quatre shook his head, signalling Duo to stop while he was ahead, but Duo ignored him. He wanted to get some fun out of the entire situation of Heero having... 'the hots' for him.  
  
Relena looked at Duo, puzzled, "excuse me?" she asked, supiciously.  
  
Duo smiled innocently, "I can make Heero chase after you, that is if you're willing..." he offered.  
  
Relena looked away, in a snobby way, "to trust you, Mr. Maxwell, is to trust a man eating lion," she sniffed.  
  
"You're not in my tastes, Relena," Duo responded, not missing a beat of the small insults passed between them. "Take my offer, or leave it."  
  
Relena looked at him in the corner of her eyes, then she looked at him, fully. "You're lying..." she said, bitterly.  
  
Duo shrugged, "not really... I'm serious Relena, I can get Heero to chase after you," he repeated.  
  
Relena placed her fingers to her lips, thoughtfully, contemplating what to do. Perhaps Duo could do such a thing, he had skills that even Relena had to admit were impressive. Must be from being homeless, she figured, then she held out her hand to Duo.  
  
"Very well, Duo, I accept," she said, regally, then she glared at him as Duo merely looked at her hand as if it were contaminated. "Duo!" Relena snapped.  
  
With a roll of his eyes, Duo grabbed her hand, firmly and roughly began to shake her hand, as well as Relena.  
  
"Duo..." Quatre scolded.  
  
The braided boy merely grinned. "Wufei! How ya doin?" he called.  
  
"I think I'm dehydrating!" Wufei yelled back, as he made his way back to the kitchen. Quatre was already filling a pitcher with water for the Chinese pilot.  
  
"Alrighty..." Duo said, rubbing his hands together, briskly, then he turned to Relena. "Let's do this, close your eyes," he ordered, the princess glared at him but did as he said.  
  
Duo glanced at Quatre and handed him his gun.  
  
"What's this for..?" the Arabian asked.  
  
"I'll wanna shoot myself after what I'm about to do... don't let me."  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow but nodded.  
  
Duo cleared his throat, "Relena..." he said, in a perfect imitation of Heero's voice! Quatre's jaw dropped at Duo's ability.  
  
"Heero?" Relena gasped.  
  
"Open your eyes, and I'll kill you," Duo said, darkly.  
  
Quatre stifled his laughter with his hand, that did seem like the kind of thing Heero would say if he was in a severely bad mood.  
  
"What's..?" Relena started to ask.  
  
"Kiss me, Relena... this will be your only chance, understand? This and no other!" Duo said, coldly. Quatre raised an eyebrow, instantly understanding why Duo gave him his 9mm right then.  
  
"6 seconds behind me!" Wufei shouted.  
  
Duo counted in his head once Wufei ran by, "now!" he ordered.  
  
Relena never hesitated, as she leapt into Duo's arms, and kissed him, noisily.  
  
Wufei skidded to a stop, at the other kitchen door, his dark eyes wide in shock.  
  
"Chang!" Heero shouted.  
  
Wordlessly, Wufei pointed at Relena and Duo.  
  
Heero froze, and glared at Relena, harshly, "Relena Peacecraft!" he hissed.  
  
Relena released Duo, "oh Heero..." she cooed, then she opened her eyes, seeing Duo.  
  
The American was sputtering and gagging, "WATER!" he gasped out.  
  
Relena glared at him "why you..!" then she looked at Heero, "Heero?! It's not what it looks like, honest! Don't be jealous of Duo!" Relena pleaded.  
  
Heero's grip on the gun tightened, "omae o korosu, Relena... AND THIS TIME I WILL!" he shouted.  
  
"He's jealous of you, Relena! Run!" Quatre shouted.  
  
"Of me..?" Relena asked, confused.  
  
"Yeah, Heero likes Duo, or didn't you know?" Wufei asked, with a smirk.  
  
Relena ignored him and made a mad dash out of the kitchen. "DUOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screeched as she ran, Heero at her heels, yelling out Japanese curses.  
  
Quatre handed Duo a glass of water, who was wiping off his mouth, and spitting in the sink. "Ugh! That was sick! I hate to admit it, but Wufei you kiss better then her!" Duo gagged.  
  
Wufei glared at him, "shut up, baka!" he snarled.  
  
Quatre laughed, lightly, and handed the tired Wufei the full water pitcher, the chinese pilot guzzled it down, greedily, while Duo gargled with the water Quatre gave him.  
  
"Duooooo..." he imitated in disgust, "I'm amazed she never loses her voice, the way she's always screaming her head off," Duo grumbled.  
  
************  
  
[1] I dunno, Duo just struck me as the type of person who can imitate voices... heh, gomen ^^  
  
************  
  
let's hope I can keep going with this... I think I have another chapter... but it'll probably be shorter than this one... nuts 


	2. Oh Geez!

Disclaimer: nope, I don't Gundam Wing... if I did, then yay! but I don't... I'm not getting anything for this, unfortunately *sighs* ah well, give a little get a little, I suppose  
  
Warnings: OOC Heero, OOC Quatre, just a bit, I think... and some shounen- ai, 1+2, some 5+2 and some hints towards 4+2... not much Trowa, I'm afraid, since he just doesn't seem to fit anywhere in this... gomen... and it's very poor humor, but hey, I thought it was funny when I wrote it... but then it was late, and I'd laugh at anything... er, yeah... here goes nothing!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
After a while, the three G-Boys sat in the livingroom, watching TV. Duo and Wufei were both easily ignoring the fact that they had a pacifist princess under their roof, and she was being chased by a jealousy-fueled Heero Yuy. While Quatre would look up in concern, when Relena would run by, Heero hot on her trail. Duo and Wufei were pretty much unfazed by it.  
  
Then they looked up, seeing Trowa walk into the livingroom.  
  
"Hey, where you been?" Duo asked.  
  
Trowa watched him for a moment, blankly, then he glanced at the TV. Then he raised an eyebrow, seeing Relena run by the livingroom, Heero chasing after her, waving around his 9mm. Finally, he answered, "out..." he said, in his soft voice.  
  
"Busy day, huh?" Duo joked.  
  
Trowa shook his head, then he sat down in the easy chair. Once again Relena and Heero ran by, "what're they doing?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Heero has a thing for Duo, Relena kissed Duo, Heero gets jealous, Heero then tries to kill Relena," Wufei said, simply, ignoring the braided boy's glaring at him.  
  
"Why would Relena kiss Duo..? No offense, Duo," Trowa said, still not quite understanding.  
  
"None taken..." Duo said, with a shrug.  
  
"To get Heero off Wufei's trail," Quatre explained.  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow. "Why was Heero chasing..?" he started to ask.  
  
"Don't ask..!" Wufei and Duo both spat. Quatre tried not to laugh.  
  
"Seriously, what happened?" Trowa asked, with surpising patience.  
  
"I only did it to save Winner's skin!" Wufei said, defensively.  
  
The silent pilot had no idea what Wufei was talking about, but he decided to just accept that as a reasonable answer. Then he glanced at the younger pilot, "what'd you do to Heero?" he asked.  
  
Quatre turned beet red, "it's a little bit too complicated," he mumbled. Wufei snickered.  
  
"Okay... what's going on? Tell me," Trowa ordered. "How did this all start?"  
  
All four G-Boys ignored Relena as she ran by, screeching, yet again.  
  
Then Quatre and Wufei then both pointed at Duo. "He started everything..." they both said, in unison.  
  
Trowa blinked, all this meant Duo must know about Heero's infatuation of him. "Okay, makes sense at least," he thought, wryly.  
  
"Duo, say something, already!" Quatre pleaded. The braided boy shook his head, still staring at the TV, the Arabian decided to try a different approach.  
  
"Alright... Duo, if Heero kills Relena, most likely it'll be on the news, and on the news, they'll ask Heero what his motives were..." Duo's cobalt blue eyes widened bit by bit, as Quatre spoke. "And once Heero says, 'she was kissing my one true love, Duo Maxwell', on international TV, everyone will see it... including all the women," the Arabian finished.  
  
Wufei was actually biting his lip to keep from laughing out loud. While Trowa was smiling, very faintly.  
  
Then Duo jumped to his feet, abruptly. "Heero! Stop it already!" he yelled.  
  
Heero frowned as he stopped running, then he glanced at the object of his affection. "Why?" he demanded.  
  
"Because, I want you..." Duo paused, trying to choose the right words, then he saw Heero's face brighten. "To stop all this insanity..!" he added, hastily.  
  
Quatre covered his mouth to avoid laughing out loud, while Wufei was still biting his lip, trying to ignore them. Trowa merely watched them, his eyebrow raised, again.  
  
Heero glared down the hall, where Relena ran, "I don't want to," he responded, darkly. Then he saw Relena peer around the corner. In the blink of an eye, Heero had the gun raised, and he fired off three shots!  
  
"Heero!" Quatre shouted, the others merely watched in shock.  
  
It was silent for a moment. Then, "Heeeeeroooooooooo!" Relena screeched.  
  
"Damn wall..." Heero muttered, as he loaded another clip.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief. Duo sighed, "he missed... damnit," he grumbled.  
  
Wufei smirked, "you don't like competition, Maxwell?" he asked, dryly. The glare Duo shot at him could have rivalled with Heero's glare. But Wufei merely snickered at it.  
  
***  
  
Duo grimaced again, it was unbearable seeing Heero so... so... jealous and possessive! Quatre went into the kitchen to start dinner, Wufei went outside to meditate or train, whichever. And Trowa went out again, for who knows what reasons.  
  
"Heero!" Relena screeched again as she ran by for about the umpteenth time.  
  
"Will you stop running so I can shoot you, already?!" Heero shouted.  
  
Finally, Duo stood up and walked up to the door-frame and leaned against it, waiting for them to pass by again. Once he spotted a pink figure running in his direction, Duo stuck out his long leg, sending the princess sprawling to the floor.  
  
"Ack!" she shrieked.  
  
"Arigatou, Duo," Heero called as he approached them.  
  
Duo ignored him as he pulled Relena to her feet and shoved her towards the door. "Just leave, Relena..." he said, in a serious tone, which shocked the princess to actually hear.  
  
Heero glared at Duo as the braided boy stood in his path, letting Relena make a mad dash for the front door.  
  
"What're you doing!?" Heero demanded, his trigger finger twitching, almost unhealthily.  
  
"Why're you jealous, Heero?" Duo asked, with a confused expression on his face.  
  
Heero's eyes hardened, "I just am," he spat.  
  
"C' mon it's me, Heero... you gotta have a better reason than that... being the Perfect Soldier, and all..."  
  
Heero stared at the floor for a moment, "I just want you to myself, that's all..." he muttered.  
  
Duo swallowed, hearing those words from Heero's mouth it only made him more uncomfortable, but he tried to hide that, since he forced Heero into telling him. Heero stepped up to him, his prussian blue eyes piercing deeply into Duo's cobalt blue eyes.  
  
"I want you, Duo..."  
  
"erk!" Duo choked out.  
  
"... To myself..." Heero finished.  
  
Duo sighed in relief, his legs feeling like jelly.  
  
"You kissed two people, today..." Heero said, as if it were an afterthought.  
  
Duo shrugged, "yeah well... erm, call it a treat I guess," he said slowly.  
  
"I never got a 'treat'..." Heero pointed out.  
  
Duo fidgeted. Well geez, now that made him VERY uncomfortable.  
  
"Yeah well... I uhhh, just had to, uhhh... well, look at the time! It's dinner!" he blurted out and started to walk by.  
  
Then a strong, well-muscled yet slender arm was in front of him, as Heero slammed his palm into the wall, keeping the American from leaving. Duo started to back up, only to get Heero's other arm, blocking him off.  
  
"Oh man!" Duo thought, nervously. This was the same position that Heero caught Duo and Quatre in. "Erm... heh, hey Heero", he said, smiling goofily, cheerfully, and yeah... awkwardly, too.  
  
Heero smiled, it was faint, and very hard to even notice, but a smile nontheless. "Hey, Duo," he said, softly. Since Heero was so close, Duo could see the corners of his lips lift, easily.  
  
"So..! Heh, too bad that wall got in your way, huh?" Duo said, forcing a wide grin.  
  
Heero nodded, saying nothing, as he stared into Duo's eyes. The braided boy shifted his weight from one foot to the other, uncomfortably again. This was not gonna go too well.  
  
Little did Duo know, let alone notice, Heero was very slowly bringing his mouth closer to the American's. His motions were so subtle that Duo never noticed what Heero was doing until he was an inch away, more or less.  
  
"Erm..." Duo mumbled, and tried to back into the wall, but he was already pretty much pressed up to it. Duo cringed slightly as Heero's lips just grazed his, the beginning of their kiss.  
  
Then, "NO!!!" Quatre shouted, tackling Heero down to the floor.[1]  
  
"ACK!" Duo yelped, he bit his lip and glanced at Quatre pinning Heero down.  
  
"Quatre! What're you doing?" Duo asked, confused.  
  
Quatre shrugged, "I, uhhh... have no idea... it just seemed like the right thing to do," he answered.  
  
"WILL YOU GET OFF ME, WINNER!?" Heero snarled.  
  
"Oh man, now look what you started up, again!" Duo wailed.  
  
Heero threw up his legs, thus flipping Quatre over his head easily, then he stood up, sweeping Duo into his arms and made a mad dash down the hall.  
  
"What the hell..!?" Duo blurted out, confused. This was REALLY not gonna go well!  
  
***  
  
"Heero did what!?" Wufei asked, in shock, already trying not to laugh.  
  
"Heero just swept Duo off his feet, like this..!" as Quatre spoke, he swept Wufei off his feet, holding him the way Heero carried Duo off [2].  
  
"What the hell..!?" Wufei blurted out, in slight shock at how strong the skinny little Arabian boy was.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's exactly what Duo said, too!" Quatre said, in awe that Wufei knew.  
  
"Put me down, you idiot!" Wufei snapped. "This is an injustice!" he struggled to get out of his arms.  
  
Quatre blinked then shrugged, dropping Wufei down to the kitchen floor. "Itai!" the Chinese pilot grunted. Then a split-second later he was on his feet again, how Wufei could get up so fast was beyond the Arabian's comprehension.  
  
Then Nataku's pilot suddenly had a thought. "You don't think Yuy would... er, you know... to the baka, do you?"  
  
Quatre's eyes widened, "you never know! Come on!" he blurted out and ran up the stairs down the hall, towards Heero's room, Wufei at his heels.  
  
"If he does anything..." Quatre heard Wufei growl. Blinking, Quatre glanced back at him.  
  
"What'd you say?" he asked, perplexed.  
  
"Nothing, not a thing..." Wufei muttered.  
  
"Hey, listen Heero... I'm really flattered and all, but I think this should all wait, ya know..? Since I'm not sure if I'm into this kinda thing..." they both heard Duo's voice through the solid oak door.  
  
"Hey, that's my pants, ya know!?" Duo blurted out, Quatre turned red, at hearing Duo say such a thing.  
  
Wufei growled, and kicked open the door. Both pilots were shocked at what they saw Heero and Duo doing!  
  
"What the hell!?" they both said, in astonishment.  
  
Heero and Duo, both sitting on the Japanese pilot's bed... folding laundry?! Both fell over, anime-style.  
  
"Erm, hey guys", Duo said, cheerfully. Wufei jumped to his feet, "BAKA!" he snapped. Heero glared at Wufei for calling Duo that, Wufei merely glared back.  
  
Quatre tip-toed over to Duo and leaned in, towards his ear. "Uhhh, Duo... are you okay?" he whispered in slight concern.  
  
Duo blinked, "yeah... I'm fine... why?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Well, we kind of heard you say... something, about your pants... and we, umm, assumed... ya know..." the blonde boy said, turning red again, as he explained.  
  
Duo blinked again, then he burst out laughing. "I can't believe you of all people thought that, Quatre!" he howled harder, with laughter. Quatre turned crimson.  
  
Duo sat up, feeling bad for laughing at the younger pilot, after all, the kid was just worried about his well-being. Duo grabbed a pair of just folded pants and unfolded them, to Heero's annoyance.  
  
"These are my pants... I dunno how they got with Heero's laundry, but hey, at least they're clean right?" Duo said, cheerfully.  
  
Quatre nodded, and turned to Heero and Wufei, who were still glaring back and forth at each other.  
  
"I think something's wrong with Wufei..." Quatre whispered to Duo.  
  
"Huh?" he asked, confused.  
  
"Uhh, come with me..." Quatre said, grabbing Duo's hand and started to pull him towards the door.  
  
Then, Quatre froze at hearing the familiar sound of a safety catch getting turned off on a 9mm.  
  
"Going somewhere, Winner?" a voice asked, coldly.  
  
Hesitantly, Quatre looked over his shoulder. Sure enough there was Heero, aiming his prized 9mm directly at him."Uhh, yeah..." Quatre responded, then swallowed, nervously.  
  
"Ah, just relax, Heero... Quatre just has something to share, alright?" Duo said, smiling assuringly at the Japanese pilot, who still looked suspicious of Quatre's actions, then he slowly lowered the gun.  
  
"Fine... but must he hold your hand like that?" he demanded, Duo shrugged.  
  
Quatre turned red and dropped Duo's hand, as he hastily walked out. Duo grinned and followed.  
  
***  
  
"WHAAT!?" Duo yelled, Quatre cringed, he wasn't expecting Duo to lose his composure THAT fast.  
  
Duo jumped up and down. "You gotta be lying, Quatre!!! It's Wufei, damnit! Wufei's not like that!" he snapped.  
  
Quatre sighed. "I'm just saying, Duo... Wufei didn't like the idea of Heero... doing... things... to you..." he began to turn red again as he spoke of such things. And once again, Duo burst out laughing at Quatre's red faced expression. Then he suddenly turned serious.  
  
"So, wait... you're saying that Wu-Wu might be..."  
  
Quatre shrugged, that was a possibility. Wufei was... well, gay, or at least bisexual.  
  
Duo grimaced. "Why the hell is everyone after me, today?!?!" he wailed.  
  
"Shhh, Duo! Keep it down, they'll hear," Quatre whispered.  
  
Duo sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position, resting his arms on his knees, as he lowered his head. Quatre rubbed Duo's shoulder, sympathetically.  
  
"Hey, it's alright Duo, can it really be that bad?" he asked, in a gentle tone.  
  
Duo froze and slowly looked up at Quatre, "you know what, Cat..? the way you keep trying to make me feel better, I'd say you were hitting on me," he said, dryly. Quatre turned red, AGAIN.  
  
"ARE YOU INSANE!?!? I WOULD NEVER HIT ON YOU! SURE YOU HAVE NICE EYES, GOOD BODY AND A FUN PERSONALITY BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I'M ATTRACTED TO YOU, IN ANY WAY!" he shouted.  
  
Duo blinked, "I was kidding, Cat... geez, settle down, I'm sorry, okay?" he said with a wide grin.  
  
Quatre gaped at him. Did he just blurt out all that? That he thought Duo had nice eyes, good body and a fun personality!? Quatre frowned, "no! You're not attracted to Duo, Quatre... he's just not your type," the Arabian told himself.  
  
Duo stood up, "why does everything happen to me, anyways?" he grumbled.  
  
Quatre sighed in relief, luckily Duo wasn't really paying attention to his outburst. Or if he did, he was acting like it never happened. To the Arabian's immense relief. Then with a sigh they both went back to Heero's room.  
  
***  
  
"Baka!" Heero shouted, throwing a chair at Wufei, who dodged it and grabbed the Wing Pilot's precious laptop and held it up, with a devillish smirk. WingZero's pilot froze, "hey! Put it down!" he snapped.  
  
"Maybe I will, but first, is there a difference between 'putting down' and 'dropping it'?" Wufei asked, looking as if he were truly pondering his question. Heero released a low growl and aimed his 9mm at Nataku's pilot.  
  
"You guys mind telling us what you're doing?" Quatre's voice asked, both Asian pilots turned to Heero's doorway, seeing Quatre look genuinely perplexed and curious on the situation, while Duo...  
  
Well, he looked downright uncomfortable with being in a BEDroom with two guys, possibly three, that had the hots for him. Well hey, if he got used to the idea of Heero liking him, maybe he could get used to the idea of Quatre and Wufei liking him..?  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed and covered his face with a pillow. Nope, he couldn't get used to it.  
  
"Will you get lost, Chang!" the American heard Heero growl.  
  
"Not until you go to sleep!" Wufei's voice retorted.  
  
And Quatre was thankfully playing peacemaker. Apparently Quatre just wanted to be friends with Duo, nothing but. To Duo's great relief.  
  
"Guys, c' mon... Duo's trying to sleep, so can we all just leave him alone?" the Arabian pleaded.  
  
"Not until this baka gets lost!"  
  
"Duo's afraid of you, baka! You leave first!"  
  
Quatre sighed.  
  
Duo grimaced, and stood up and stalked towards his door, and ripped it open, his usual cheerful cobalt blue eyes were glazed over with annoyance and exhaustion. Hell, it HAD been a really long day.  
  
He glared at Heero and Wufei, "guys... listen, I'd like to sleep if that's not too much trouble... but the thing is, it gets very hard to sleep when there's two guys shouting outside of my bedroom door, so if you don't mind...?" he said, with some patience, as he gestured down the hall, signalling for them to leave.  
  
Then Duo blinked, why was Heero looking at him like that? And why was Wufei glaring at Heero so angrily? Duo glanced down, at his sleeping ensemble, a black tanktop and his boxers, big deal... Then Duo froze and grimaced visibly. Definitely the wrong thing to wear in front of the infatuated pilot!  
  
"Stop lookin at me like that!" Duo snapped.  
  
Heero blushed and looked away, hastily, to Wufei and Quatre's amusement. Heero glowered at both of them, viciously.  
  
"Go away... please!" Duo pleaded, as he closed his eyes and massaged his temples.  
  
Reluctantly, Heero turned and started for his room. Wufei glared after Heero, then wished a good night to Quatre and went to his own room.  
  
Quatre patted Duo's shoulder. "It'll all get better, Duo... patience is a virtue," he quoted, smiling gently.  
  
Duo's face did something on very rare occasions: frown outside of a battle. "Patience is only a virtue when you don't have a the Perfect Soldier chasin after you," Duo retorted.  
  
Quatre merely smiled, faintly. "Good night, Duo," he said, and headed for his room.  
  
"G' night, Cat..." Duo yawned.  
  
~*~Next Morning~*~  
  
Heero glared at the telephone, threateningly. "Just try to call, Peacecraft! I dare you!" he thought, with a devillish grin. Quatre entered the kitchen, seeing Heero sitting in front of the wall-mounted phone, glaring at it, menacingly.  
  
"Umm, Heero? Are you alright?" Quatre asked, hesitantly, Heero glanced at the younger boy in the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm fine..." he responded, then turned his cold prussian blue eyes back at the phone, as if it were Relena herself.  
  
"G' Morning..." Wufei said, with a small yawn, as he walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Go to hell, Chang," Heero said, coldly.  
  
"Heero!" Quatre scolded. The Japanese pilot merely smirked as Wufei glared at him.  
  
Then Trowa entered the kitchen, rubbing his eyes, tiredly. "Morning..." he greeted, sleepily.  
  
"Go to hell, Barton," Wufei greeted.  
  
"... Wufei!" Quatre scolded.  
  
Trowa gave Wufei a blank stare. "And what was that for?" he asked, almost deadpan.  
  
The Chinese pilot shrugged, "it's the greeting of the day, I guess," he replied [3].  
  
Quatre sighed then shook his head, and went back to making a pot of coffee. Then the phone rang.  
  
Heero snatched it up, "go to hell, Relena! I love another! so HAH! OMAE O KOROSU!" he said, in triumph. Then he slammed the phone back into its cradle. Then he glanced at the others, who were staring at him, in shock.  
  
"What?" he asked, innocently.  
  
The phone rang again, Heero picked it up. "Perhaps you never heard me the first time... GO TO HELL!" he snapped, then hung up again, grinning evilly.  
  
Again, the phone rang, and again, Heero picked it up. "Why do you keep calling!? Get it through your thick skull..!" he started to bellow. Then Trowa walked up to him, and took the phone from his grasp.  
  
"Hello, this is the Yuy-Maxwell-Barton-Winner-Chang residence, Trowa speaking," he said, calmly, answering the phone the way Duo usually would.  
  
"Trowa!? Who the hell kept answering!? He kept saying I should go to hell! Who was it!?" a familiar woman's voice demanded.  
  
Trowa grimaced, "hi Catherine..." he said, with clear emphasis on his sister's name, for Heero's benefit. "How're you?" he asked.  
  
Heero blinked, then smiled sheepishly, Wufei snickered and Quatre shook his head, smiling in light amusement.  
  
"No... he didn't know it was you... Who? oh, uhhh... it was, ummm, an old friend of Duo's.. terribly drunk... uh-huh, yeah it is kinda early for alcohol, huh? Mm-hmm, right..." Trowa nodded, as he spoke to his older sister, Catherine Bloom, to settle her temper down.  
  
Duo then shuffled into the kitchen, stifling a yawn with a bandaged hand. "Duo! Are you alright!?" Heero asked, in concern. But before Duo could reply, his hand was taken by Heero and held tenderly by the Japanese pilot.  
  
"Huh? I'm fine, Heero, really... I just kinda got my hand crushed, that's all," the braided boy assured him.  
  
"By who?" Heero demanded, gently caressing the American's hand.  
  
Duo grew uncomfortable and jerked his hand back. "Just another typical race for the bathroom, that's all," he said, hastily.  
  
"You're sure that's all it was?" Heero asked, as he tenderly ran his hands up Duo's arms.  
  
"Guys... help", Duo hissed to the others. Wufei merely snickered as he watched Duo squirm. Trowa was too busy on the phone. Then Quatre came to the rescue.  
  
"Uhhh, Heero!" Quatre blurted out.  
  
Heero frowned at the interruption. "What?" he asked, impatiently.  
  
"Breakfast's ready." the Arabian said, lamely. Well, that was just a bit pathetic, Winner... but at least you didn't lie, Quatre found himself thinking.  
  
Heero nodded, then walked to his seat, and began to help himself to the eggs. Duo sighed in relief and rested his hand on Quatre's shoulder in thanks. Quatre nodded with a smile then froze as Heero glared at him.  
  
How long would Heero's jealousy be so life-threatening? Who knew? Maybe Heero would get over it?  
  
Then Quatre glanced at the hand that still rested on his shoulder then at Heero, who was now, AGAIN, aiming his precious gun at him! Sighing, Quatre pushed Duo's hand away, and sat down, ready to eat.  
  
Duo blinked, well that was a small blow to the ego. Key word being 'small'. With a shrug, Duo sat down as well, and began to dig in. Things were not going to be normal, any time soon.  
  
***  
  
Duo yawned, as he leaned back, stretching. He was hungry, but he couldn't make himself eat. Maybe it was the tension at the table? Nah. He glanced up, yup, Heero would glance at him, repeatedly. Wufei would glare at Heero. Quatre would give Wufei a pleading look not to start anything. And Trowa was actually trying not to laugh. Then the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey, the door! I'll get it!" Duo blurted out. Then without waiting for anyone's objections, the braided boy jumped to his feet, and raced to the front corridor to answer the insistant door's chimes. With a quick tug, Duo opened the door, only to see... Relena Darlian-Peacecraft.  
  
Duo groaned in annoyance, "you, again..!?"  
  
Relena ignored his tone. "May I come in, Duo?" she asked, curtly.  
  
"No," Duo answered, looking deadpan.  
  
Relena puffed her cheeks in irritation, "and why not?" she demanded.  
  
"Because I don't like you," the American replied, simply.  
  
Relena stood calm, poised, "the feeling is mutual, remember..?" she said, shortly.  
  
Duo rolled his cobalt blue eyes. "Why're you here, Relena? You saw Heero yesterday... you heard him... you saw for yourself, that he wanted to kill you, just for kissing me," he reminded her, with a small shudder at the memory of Relena's overly eager and sloppy kiss, that she gave him yesterday. When pure chaos ensued.  
  
"Does it matter? Now let me in!" Relena snapped.  
  
Duo frowned, "wanna kiss me again, so Heero can chase you off the premises?" he asked dryly.  
  
Relena glared viciously at him, "thank you for the offer, but no! Now, Duo Maxwell, let me in!" she spat.  
  
Before Duo could reply, two slender yet muscular arms wound around his waist, and a chin rested against his shoulder. And the look on Relena's face said it was definitely NOT Wufei or Quatre.  
  
Hesitantly, Duo glanced at the affectionate person. He grimaced, inwardly. Heero.  
  
"Ohayo, Relena..." Heero said, calmly.  
  
Relena's jaw dropped, as she gaped at them. Duo couldn't help but grin, the look on her face! It was hilarious, but Duo held back his laughter. Still, she looked like a fish, her mouth opening and closing, no sound managing to come out.  
  
"Hee-Heero... I came by to ask, if you wanted to join me at my garden party..." Relena managed to say, shakily.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, was she blind? Heero was standing there, holding Duo as close as he possibly could. Practically glomping him. And she was asking him out? Or maybe she was just insane? Yeah, that had to be it. Heero never answered her.  
  
"Please, stop the act... you're only embarassing us both," Relena said, impatiently.  
  
Duo blinked, then he heard a small growl come from Heero, "omae o korosu..."  
  
Well, now she did it, the braided boy thought with a roll of his eyes.  
  
"Hey Heero... Relena just asked me to go to this party of hers..." Duo told him.  
  
Heero's prussian blue eyes narrowed, "she did, did she?" he hissed, sounding very ominous.  
  
"I did not..." Relena scoffed. "Who are you willing to believe, Heero? Me? Or that braided heathen?" she asked, curtly.  
  
Duo grinned, then it fell, once he felt Heero squeeze him a bit closer, in a protective manner.  
  
"Relena... I tolerated you when you stalked me... I tolerated you when you constantly came after me, telling me to kill you... I tolerated you and your ridiculous fixation with that hidious color... but I will NOT tolerate you insulting Duo!" Heero snarled.  
  
Duo stared at Heero in shock. Then he was released, and Heero held his 9mm against Relena's forehead, her face looking just plain scared as hell. Duo grinned. He could get to like this.  
  
***  
  
"Heero! No! We need her for peace!" Quatre cried, and tackled Heero down to the ground, before the jealous Japanese pilot could apply anymore pressure to the trigger.  
  
"Hey!" Heero snapped, the bullet went off, and shot just past Relena's ear. The pacifist shrieked in terror. Then she started to faint.  
  
Wufei began to contemplate whether or not to catch her.  
  
THUD!  
  
Wufei decided it would be more polite to catch her. So he held out his arms, then blinked, seeing Relena already unconscious on the ground. He shrugged, who would have thought an onna could faint THAT fast?  
  
"Trowa, shoot her for me!" Heero ordered, and tossed the gun at the green- eyed pilot. Trowa caught the gun, and stared at it for a moment, pondering on what to do. To shoot, or not to shoot? That was the question.  
  
"Hey! No! No, bad pilot!" Quatre scolded, and snatched the gun back. Duo started to snicker. Never hearing Quatre say such a thing. Nor, has he ever seen him like this, sitting on Heero's back, pinning one of his arms back.  
  
"LEMME GO!!! LEMME GO! LEMME GO, QUATRE! DAMNIT! OMAE O KOROSU!!!" Heero shouted.  
  
"Well, now that's not convincing me to let you go, Heero," Quatre said, calmly.  
  
************  
  
[1] okay, Quatre can tackle now... well I couldn't make Wufei do it, since he's not there, right? heh  
  
[2] Quatre got pretty strong, ne? hehehe, go Quatre baby!  
  
[3] I got this part from another story, I'm not sure where from, and I can't remember the author, but it was amusing to me, so I borrowed it... I'm sorry I stole it on you, person! forgive me!  
  
************  
  
I wish I could keep going with this!!! way to end the chapter, Nanashi! Not! ugh, I lost my train of thought around there, so I quit... hopefully I can find it again and keep going v.v 


	3. Guh?

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters... I never got my wish yet... *sighs* anyways...  
  
Warning: I don't think there's any need for them, but, just in case... the only cursing so far goes as far as "hell" and, I think that's about it... there's shounen-ai, between 1+2, and I'm not sure whether to keep the 5+2... there's no more 4+2, darn, huh? an OOC Heero and OOC Trowa... alright, moving on... read, enjoy ^^ shall we? We shall...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo yawned, as he stared up at the sky. Okay, so he was just taking it easy now. Who could blame him? He had a guy whom he considered his best friend threatening to kill anyone who even touched Duo in a certain way. It was a bit much. But oddly enough, Duo was starting to find it flattering. He also couldn't help but grin.  
  
~Earlier~  
  
Pagen had witnessed the entire thing. He saw Wufei failing to catch Relena as she started to faint. He saw Heero nearly shooting her. He also saw Duo struggling not to laugh at any of it.  
  
Then after a heavy dose of smelling salts, Pagen finally managed to get Relena back in the pink limo. Duo watched them, still mildly amused at what transpired to make her faint.  
  
Then, to make it funnier, Relena poked her head out of the window.  
  
"I'll get you, my pretty!" she squawked at Duo. "And your little braid too! I know why Heero wants you! Because of your braid! He wants your braid, because he saw my braids! He wants your braid because it's bigger and better then mine! Just you wait! When I come back, my braids will be twice as big as yours! And twice as better..!" Relena rambled on.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow. Relena has finally cracked. The others were thinking the same thing.  
  
"Now, now, Miss Relena..." Pagen said, gently, as he pushed her head back into the window. "Carry on your threats when you're not hopped up on smelling salts."  
  
Relena pouted, "but I wanna! I'm right! He knows it! Heeeeeroooooooooo! Admit it, you love me! Not that braided back-ah! ADMIT IT!" she screeched.  
  
Heero glared at her, "omae o korosu..." he hissed. "If Quatre weren't sitting on me, Relena... I would kill you! Right here and now! NO ONE INSULTS DUO!"  
  
Relena grinned, rather dumbly, since she WAS a bit high from the smelling salts Pagen used[1]. "I know what 'oh-make oh curse-oh' means, Heero! It means I love you! In Japanese! Doesn't it!? Am I right? I must be right!!! I AMMMMMMMM!" she howled.  
  
Losing his patience, Wufei snatched the Rubik's cube Trowa was working on[2], and hurled it at Relena, with amazing speed and power. It hit her square between the eyes, knocking her unconscious. Her head flopped over, dangling outside the car. Pagen rolled his eyes, and started to drive away, leaving Relena where she was.  
  
Trowa glared at Wufei, "I was almost finished with that one..." he said, sounding deadpan, if not annoyed.  
  
Wufei sighed, "I'll get you another one..." he said, calmly. Trowa accepted that and nodded.  
  
***  
  
Duo yawned, as he stretched out, on the lush green lawn, staring up at the clear blue sky. He smiled, clearly relaxed. It was a pretty weird week. Flattering. But weird as hell.  
  
Duo frowned, and sat up, hearing footsteps approaching. Heero.  
  
"You stalkin me, Heero?" he joked, the Japanese pilot managed a faint smile. "Uh-oh... what'd you do?" Duo asked, with a small grin. He was a bit more light-hearted over Heero's small infatuation, which Duo had to admit was a great accomplishment.  
  
Heero shyly sat down, next to Duo, not meeting his eyes.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "yo, Heero, you okay?" he asked. Then a single red rose was thrust under the American's nose. Duo stared at it, in shock. Okay, this was definitely new.  
  
"For me?" Duo asked, slowly.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"Heh, thanks... it's nice..."  
  
Heero nodded, again.[3]  
  
"Uhh, hey, listen, Heero... I am flattered and everything..." Duo started to say, as he fidgeted and played with the rose he was given. Again, he was oblivious to Heero, who was stealthly moving closer to the braided boy.  
  
"But I can't help but wonder when you honestly, really honestly started feeling like this, and..."  
  
Then Duo cut off, abruptly. Getting a kiss thrown at you tends to stop your words in your throat.  
  
Duo sat there, stunned, as Heero kissed him. It was oddly gentle and hesitant. Duo couldn't help but find that cute. Heero's lips trembled with nervousness. The American smiled into the gentle kiss. The Perfect Soldier, kissing him so nervously. There was that small twinge of flattery that Duo would feel, from time to time.  
  
Slowly, Heero pulled back, his prussian blue eyes boring into Duo's cobalt blue eyes, seeking approval. Duo bit his lip, unsure of how to react. Okay, words were Duo's best friend. He could just say something to lessen the tension that hung over them like a thick blanket.  
  
"Guh..."  
  
Lovely, Duo. Just lovely.  
  
***  
  
Duo banged his head against the wall, repeatedly.  
  
Quatre sighed, "will you stop, Duo..? You'll give yourself a concussion at this rate..." he said, patiently.  
  
Duo stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the younger boy, "GUH!" he snapped. Then he went back to banging his head against the wall.  
  
"Guh?" Quatre wondered, aloud, looking confused.  
  
Duo stopped and ran up to Quatre and knelt on the bed, in front of the Arabian. "I said 'Guh', Quatre! Guh!"  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, "and what praytell, is a 'guh'?"  
  
Duo tugged at his braid, "how should I know!? I just said it!"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I said it, after Heero kissed me, alright! I'm a fast talker, Quatre! I can talk my way out of anything... one kiss from Heero, and what do I say..?"  
  
"Guh?"  
  
"Exactly!"  
  
Duo paused his rant, glancing at Quatre, seeing that the blonde boy was trying incredibly hard not to laugh at the American. His shoulders were shaking, both of his hands were sealing any hint of laughter in his mouth. His eyes were closed, but Duo saw the small tears of mirth rolling down the Arabian's pale cheeks.  
  
"Okay, okay! Laugh it up, already... I can tell you want to!" Duo spat.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Duo..." Quatre blurted out. Then he began to laugh hysterically.  
  
Duo sighed, and folded his arms, waiting for Quatre to stop his hysterics.  
  
Several minutes passed. And Quatre was still giggling, as he wiped away his tears. "Alright... I think it's all out of my system..." he said, with a small grin.  
  
Yeah right, Duo thought as he rolled his eyes. "Guh..." he said, dryly.  
  
Quatre burst out laughing all over again.  
  
Duo sighed. This was definitely gonna take a while.  
  
Several more minutes passed. He still wasn't done.  
  
Grimacing, Duo got up, "never mind, Cat..." he called over the Arabian's laughter. "I'll go talk to someone else, without a sense of humor." Quatre merely nodded, burying his face in his pillow, to quiet down his laughter, at least a bit.  
  
***  
  
Wufei stared at Duo, completely deadpan. "What?" he asked, sounding mildly curious.  
  
"... And I said... 'Guh'..." Duo finished.  
  
Wufei's lip twitched. Duo gaped at him, "don't you dare!" he yelled.  
  
"The great Shinigami... could only come up with 'guh'?" Wufei said, slowly. That was that. The Chinese pilot burst out laughing, as if there were no tomorrow.  
  
"Oh please! It's not that funny!" Duo called out over the laughter. Wufei never answered, he was clutching at his gut, repeating the word over and over, only finding it even funnier, each time.  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "you guys are impossible..." he grumbled, then he got up and stormed out of the now-hysterical Wufei's room, to go to his own. To collect his thoughts. And perhaps better words, just in case Heero tried that again. Like "erm..." or maybe, "humina humina..."  
  
***  
  
"You're just asking to get shot, aren't you?" Heero said, dryly, as he tried to read the newspaper.  
  
"But Heero... I love you... so very much..." Trowa said, a picture of Duo in front of his face [4].  
  
Heero glared at the usually silent pilot, "Leave. Me. Alone." he ordered.  
  
Trowa sighed and lowered the picture, "you're an idiot... I'm trying to make things easier..." he said, calmly. Then he placed the picture back over his face. "Heero... anything you wanna discuss...?" 'Duo' asked, curtly.  
  
"No..."  
  
"Ah ah ah, you're lying... that hurts, Heero... you never lied to me before," 'Duo' said, trying to sound hurt.  
  
Heero felt a small annoying twitch in the corner of his lips.  
  
"Now, tell Duo everything... Heero, I'm here for you... and I want you to know... Wufei was a one-time thing, as was Relena..." 'Duo' went on.  
  
Heero bit his lip, staring hard into the newspaper's print.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeerooooooooooooo..." 'Duo' called.  
  
Heero ignored him, as he flipped the page.  
  
"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeerroooooooooooooooo..." 'Duo' tried again.  
  
Heero tried to penetrate the picture of Duo, so his Deathglare would reach Trowa. But even his Deathglare had its limits in power. Grimacing, Heero went back to reading, trying to ignore the unusually talkative 'Silent' Pilot.  
  
"HeeeeeeeEeeeeeeeeRrrOoooooooOooooo..." 'Duo' called out, in a sing-song voice.  
  
Heero couldn't stand it! He burst out laughing, and grabbed a sofa cushion and clubbed Trowa and the picture with it. "Shut up! You sound like Relena!" he snapped, trying to appear angry.  
  
"Well, now that's just plain insulting, Hee-chan...!" 'Duo' said, sounding offended.  
  
Sighing, Heero took the picture from Trowa. "Listen... I'm glad you have your concerns... but it's nothing that's too serious... I don't need to be 'cheered up'..." he said, using his fingers to place quotation marks around the last two words.  
  
Both pilots blinked, hearing laughter. They listened to it for a few minutes. Finally Trowa spoke up, "I wonder what's so funny..."  
  
"Probably some joke of Duo's..." Heero murmured.  
  
Trowa smirked at the tone Heero used when he said Duo's name. "When's the last time you heard Wufei and Quatre both laugh at Duo's joke?" he asked, dryly.  
  
Heero shrugged.  
  
********  
  
WHATTA SHORT CHAPTER!!! gomen, I was tired... *yawns* still am... hope it was somewhat decent, ne?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[1] heh, I don't think it's possible to get high on smelling salts, but it's amusing enough  
  
[2] dunno why... Trowa just strikes me as the type of guy who can solve those annoyingly difficult cubes  
  
[3] reminds me of Syaoron from CardCaptor Sakura... I didn't mean that... it did that on its own  
  
[4] from Friends, again... I don't own it... it just seemed appropriate at the time 


	4. Ack!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, the characters, or anything else that I may mention in this story... such as RealTV... I'm not sure if it's possible to own Bruce Lee, but just in case, I don't own him either... same with the Three Stooges, not mine.  
  
Warnings: same as last time, 1+2, and more 5+2, OOC Heero. The language isn't that bad... and there's one suggestive scene, but then don't let it get to you, because I don't let my mind think that way when I write this kinda stuff. Just sorta happens, anyways...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ahhhh, night... the best time of the day, in my own humble opinion, Duo thought as he leaned back in the sofa and stretched contently. With a wide grin, he reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Just in time to see some guy on a skateboard crash into the pavement.  
  
"Alright! RealTV!" Duo said, with a grin. He laughed as another guy on a skateboard slammed into a phone booth. "That's gotta hurt..." he commented to no one in particular.  
  
Then Wufei entered, and sat next to Duo. "What're you watching?"  
  
"RealTV."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "pssh..." he scoffed. "Gimme that..." snatching the remote from the protective American's grasp.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Then the channel was switched to some Bruce Lee movie.  
  
"You'd rather watch this, then RealTV!? Are you mad, man!?" Duo cried.  
  
Wufei never answered.  
  
"God, look at the guy's hair..."  
  
"......"  
  
"You know, he reminds of Curly off the Three Stooges, what with all his "wooooooo! Wooooo!" sounds he makes..."  
  
Wufei frowned.  
  
"He could probably pass for Curly, ya know..? Just shave his head, and there you go[1]... you gotta wonder, how'd he die?"  
  
"Maxwell..."  
  
"I mean how did Curly die..? Everyone knows the late, great Bruce Lee died because of some Chinese curse..."  
  
"Maxwell..!"  
  
"Whoa, just had a thought Wu'! What if you had a Chinese curse put on you..? You are Chinese after all..."  
  
"Maxwell!"  
  
"I'm just saying it's a possibility... no need to go gettin all wussy on me..."  
  
"THAT DOES IT!"  
  
Then with unexpected ferocity, Wufei launched himself at Duo, tackling him to the floor.  
  
"ACK! HEY, GET OFFA ME!!" then Duo's eyes brightened at the object in Wufei's hand. "Ooh, the remote... yoink!" the American easily plucked it out of the Chinese' pilots' grasp.  
  
"Baka! Hand it over!" Wufei snarled.  
  
Duo ignored him and pressed 'Last' putting on his original show, just in time to see a car go over the side of the road, and flip. "Eh, he's alive... they wouldn't show it if he died..." he said, with a wise nod, oblivious to the boy who was sitting on him(A/N: or straddling, take your pick, heh), reaching for the remote.  
  
Wufei growled, as he reached for the remote. Duo merely grinned and passed the remote to his other hand, and as Wufei would reach for that hand, Duo would pass it back again[2]. The braided boy did this over and over.  
  
Finally, Wufei caught Duo's wrist, and reached for the remote, "ack! Wu- man! Not here! In the open!" Duo said, loudly. Then burst out laughing as Wufei started to blush, furiously.  
  
"Shut up, baka! Give me the remote!" he snapped.  
  
"Omae o korosu..."  
  
Both boys froze. Wufei glanced over his shoulder, while Duo lifted his head to see. Yep. There was Heero.  
  
"Uh-oh..." was all Duo could manage to muster.  
  
"Am I interrupting anything..?" Heero hissed, eyeing Wufei, ominously.  
  
"Uhhhhhh..." Duo started to say, Then...  
  
"Yes, you are..." Wufei said, dryly.  
  
Duo gaped at him, "ARE YOU INSANE!?"  
  
Without another word(just an angry growl), Heero lunged at Wufei, tackling him, thus crushing Duo in the process.  
  
"ACK! GET OFFA ME! YOU GUYS AREN'T EXACTLY LIGHT, YA KNOW!?" Duo hollered.  
  
***  
  
Quatre sighed, as he entered the livingroom, he heard Wufei and Duo. But seeing Heero was a definite surprise. The Arabian could only watch the scene, his eyes wide.  
  
Heero was on Wufei, trying to strangle him, while the Chinese pilot was trying to strangle him in return as well. But where was Duo? Quatre could have sworn he heard Duo's voice earlier...  
  
Then Quatre saw two black-clad legs, and a long chestnut brown braid that jutted out from underneath Heero and Wufei. And one arm stuck out, clubbing at the two other boys with the remote control. Duo?  
  
"BOTH OF YOU! GEH OFFA ME!" Duo's muffled voice shouted.  
  
Yep, it was Duo.  
  
Quatre grimaced, what could he do? He was a pilot, not a Referee. Although, these days, the Arabian was seriously considering switching jobs.  
  
Then Trowa entered the livingroom as well, calmly drinking a soda. Then his eyebrow instantly rose in question at the small sight that was in the middle of the spacious room.  
  
"Trowa! Thank heavens! Help me out here!" Quatre pleaded.  
  
Trowa merely smiled, shook his head and sat down in an easy chair, to watch the three pilots. He sipped his soda, an amused expression on his face.  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
The smile became a light grin, "relax, Quatre... they won't actually kill each other," he assured the younger pilot.  
  
"You're sure..?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Trowa!"  
  
"Okay, okay..."  
  
With some reluctance, Trowa pulled Heero away from Wufei, holding him back a bit. Heero was actually growling at Wufei, like an animal. Trowa snickered. The things Heero did when Duo was involved.  
  
Quatre had little difficulty holding Wufei back, since the Chinese pilot wasn't really struggling. He must have had no interest in fighting Heero. So Quatre let Wufei go. Then he reached for Duo's hand, who batted it away.  
  
"No thanks..." Duo said, as he took in gulps of air. Then he was pulled to his feet. "Hey!" he protested. Only to find himself staring into deep prussian blue eyes. Heero.  
  
The American swallowed, under the intense gaze Heero was giving him. Then he frowned, feeling blood rush to his cheeks. "Oh great... I'm blushing... that's attractive..." he thought with a sigh.  
  
Heero on the other hand, never saw Duo this way before. His chest fluttered at the sight. The braided boy's cheeks were reddened slightly, and his cobalt blue eyes shone beautifully[3].  
  
The other Gundam pilots could only watch, confused. Well, Trowa looked more amused, Quatre found it sweet while Wufei... Wufei was glaring at Heero.  
  
"Uhhhhh, guys! Let's say we watch some TV now, huh!?" Quatre blurted out.  
  
Heero frowned at Quatre, again, for intruding, then he nodded in agreement. Duo blinked, then lowered his head, hiding his expression with his bangs.  
  
***  
  
Okay, maybe this wasn't a good idea, Quatre thought.  
  
After a very competitive game of Paper, Rock, Scissors, Duo ended up in control. So now, they were watching RealTV, again.  
  
The Arabian smiled at the set-up. He was in one easychair, Trowa in the other. Heero tried to sit next to Duo, but then Wufei arrived and plopped between them both. Wufei received the patented Deathglare, which he avoided, by closing his eyes, his arms folded. The rest was pretty much uneventful, while they watched TV.  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] I have nothing against Bruce Lee... those are just the thoughts I had when I saw a movie of his, I was tired at the time, too... gomen nasai all Bruce Lee fans.  
  
[2] it's irritating when people do this, isn't it? Or is it just me .  
  
[3] you know how they look during those shounen-ai bishounen scenes, right? yeah, like that.  
  
******  
  
yeah, another short chapter, sorry... but I think this works out better...Thanks for the reviews, and everything... and I noticed there weren't many fics with Heero as the Chaser and Duo as the Chase-ee, so yeah, I'm hoping it's carrying along pretty well... and my writing's bit unorthadox, I know... heh, but as long as I get some of the humor across, then I don't really mind. 


	5. Lite's Out

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or the characters...  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, 1+2, some 5+2, which happened by accident, OOC Heero and a trouble-making Trowa... oh man .  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was dark. Just plain dark. Pitch black. Everyone was silent. Probably to adjust to the dark, or to see who would panic first. Duo obliged.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!? THE POWER WENT OUT!!!"  
  
"We kind of noticed that..." Trowa's voice said, calmly.  
  
"Ahhhhhh, shaddup!"  
  
"Guys, don't start..." Quatre's voice said, sounding exasperated. "I can find us the flashlight, I think..." Then the sound of Quatre fumbling around amused Duo. So, he snickered.  
  
"Okay... the flashlight's not here..."  
  
"Where else could it be?" Heero asked, impatiently.  
  
"Like you're complaining about sitting in the dark with Maxwell, Yuy," Wufei said, dryly. Then the sound of someone getting punched was heard.  
  
"Ow!" Trowa snapped.  
  
"Oops... sorry, Trowa..."  
  
"HOW THE HELL DID YOU HIT ME AND NOT WUFEI!?"  
  
"He moved!" Heero said, defensively.  
  
Duo laughed, "the Perfect Soldier's losing his touch, huh?"  
  
Heero sighed. "Awww, relax, Heero... I'm only joking... Perfection can't lose their touch that fast, right?" Duo said, assuringly.  
  
"... Thank you, Duo..."  
  
"... Heh..."  
  
"Kisama... Heero no baka...!" Wufei growled.  
  
"Omae o korosu..." Heero snapped.  
  
"Guys, c' mon, stop it..!" Quatre ordered. "Move your foot, Duo..."  
  
"My foot's over here..."  
  
"Then who's..? WHOA!" Quatre falling to the floor erupted the room into laughter. "Ow... hey, shaddup!" Quatre ordered. They went silent, since the Arabian asked so 'politely'. Plus, it would cost them about a week's worth of decent meals, since Quatre was the self-proclaimed chef among the 5 of them.  
  
"You okay, Quatre?" Trowa asked.  
  
"I'm fine..."  
  
"Okay... someone's hand is on my leg, and I'd really rather you move it, please," Duo said, slowly.  
  
"Omae o korosu!" Then another sound of someone getting punched.  
  
"Kisama! Heero, you idiot!" Wufei snarled.  
  
"Hands off!"  
  
"I'm not touching him, baka!"  
  
"Then who..!?"  
  
"If I say me, will you punch me?" Quatre asked, meekly.  
  
"What're you doing, touching Duo!?" Heero snapped.  
  
"Kind of wondering that myself, Cat..." Duo admitted, his eyebrow raised, though no one could see that.  
  
"I was trying to get up..." the Arabian answered, sheepishly.  
  
"It doesn't take that long to get up..." Heero said, coldly.  
  
"It does when someone's standing on my sleeve... GET OFF, WUFEI!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
Four of the pilots paused, hearing someone laughing, hysterically. "That you, Duo?" Heero asked.  
  
"Nope... it's funny... but not that funny..."  
  
"Then who?"  
  
"You have any idea how funny it is to hear all this, and not see any of it!?" Trowa gasped out, between laughter.  
  
"That why you're not talking much, Barton?" Wufei asked, with a roll of his eyes, not that anyone could see it.  
  
"Yes... 'tis better to observe, at times, than being a part of it..." Trowa said, calmly.  
  
"Confuscious, you ain't..." Duo said, sarcastically. Then the sound of something hitting Duo. "Ow!"  
  
"Hard target, you ain't..." Trowa shot back, coolly.  
  
"You're just asking to get shot, aren't you, Barton..." Heero hissed.  
  
"No shooting, especially when the power's out, Heero... you know that!" Quatre reminded the Japanese pilot, calmly.  
  
"You alright, Duo?" Heero asked, gently.  
  
"Huh? fine... just a Rubik's cube... didn't hurt..." Duo said, simply. And tossed it behind the couch, carelessly.  
  
"Hey!" Trowa protested.  
  
***  
  
"Damnit, where's the flashlight!?" Quatre said, losing his usual ever- lasting patience.  
  
"Uhh, which?" Duo asked.  
  
"The one that's supposed to stay under the coffeetable..."  
  
"Oh... I think I brought it down the basement..."  
  
There was a collective sigh from every one of the other pilots. Even Heero. "Duo..!"  
  
"What? The light down there burnt out, so I had to change it... and unless any of you wanted me to slip on something, fall about 20 feet, on CONCRETE no less, then I wouldn't have taken the flashlight... does that meet with your satisfaction, huh...?" Duo started to rant.  
  
"Duo... shut up..." Heero said, calmly.  
  
Surprisingly, the American obeyed.  
  
"Well, what now?" Quatre demanded.  
  
"Just sit in the dark, I suppose..." Wufei said, calmly.  
  
"No difference to me... any of you scared of the boogie man?" Trowa asked, dryly.  
  
"Nope..." they all replied.  
  
***  
  
Minutes ticked by very slowly, at least it seemed that way for the pilots.  
  
"What time is it?" Wufei asked, impatiently.  
  
"None of us have the light-up watch things, Wu... duh", Duo retorted. Wufei reached over, ready to smack him.  
  
"Hey!" Heero snapped. Whoops, wrong person. Even the most experienced pilots' had their depth perception lowered in the dark.  
  
Then the sound of Heero punching someone again, reached all of their ears. Heero's perception seemed fine, compared to theirs. Well, except his aim, maybe.  
  
"Kisama! Heero no baka!"  
  
"Ahhh, shaddup, already!" Heero said, snidely.  
  
"Hey, Tro... you awake?" Duo called.  
  
"I'm less then 3 feet away from you, Duo... must you yell?" Trowa asked, calmly.  
  
"Well yeah... what if you were sleeping..?"  
  
"That'd be impossible with this crew..." the silent pilot said, curtly.  
  
"You're not funny..." Duo grumbled.  
  
"Break my heart, why don't you..?"  
  
"Shaddup, already," Duo barked.  
  
"You didn't ask nicely..."  
  
"Trowa, stop already..." Quatre said, impatiently.  
  
"Ruin my only entertainment... that was rude..." Trowa said, with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
More time passed by.  
  
"Come on! One of you have to have a lighter, or matches or something!" Duo called. Then he blinked, someone was holding his hand. When did that happen? "Okay... who's doin that?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"Doing what?" Wufei asked, sounding irritated. Sitting in a dark room with weaklings tended to make his patience much lower than normal.  
  
Oh, okay then... it's just Heero, Duo thought. Then he shrugged, didn't matter to him. Felt kinda nice actually. Okay wait, this hand wasn't calloused. Heero's were. "What the hell!?" Duo barked, and jerked his hand away.  
  
"What is it?" Heero asked, sounding concerned.  
  
"Uhh... nothing..?" Duo said, slowly. He didn't want to have Heero threatening to kill anyone, especially in the dark right now. The Japanese pilot had great perception, but he was as blind in the dark as the rest of them. Heero might even attack Quatre, by accident.  
  
"You're lying... I thought Shinigami never told lies..." Heero said, loftly.  
  
"Ummm, something was on my hand..?" the braided boy offered, with a weak grin. Even though that couldn't be seen in the dark. He sighed, hearing a low growl come from Heero. "Relax, Hee-chan... it was probably nothing..."  
  
"What'd you call me..?"  
  
Duo grimaced, he had to learn to stop calling people that. Wufei would always lecture him when he would call him Wu-chan. "Uhhh, I called you Hee- chan..? Is that okay?" he asked, slowly.  
  
"Yes... it-it's fine... thank you, Duo..."  
  
Duo grinned. Then he heard a small, dreamy sigh. He looked over towards where Quatre should've been, "what?" he asked.  
  
"You guys are so cute, when we can only hear you..." the Arabian answered.  
  
Duo blushed, furiously. "I'm glad we can entertain you!" he said, through gritted teeth, hoping Quatre would catch his warning glare, even in the dark. He did.  
  
***  
  
Duo sighed, leaning back. This was getting old fast, sitting in the dark like this.  
  
Then there was that hand again, holding his, with a lot of confidence. Who the hell are you? Duo wondered. He felt a few traces of mild callouses and blisters. But they weren't like Heero's, "leggo..." Duo finally ordered. The hand tightened.  
  
"Omae o korosu..." Heero hissed. It didn't matter that he didn't see the person touching Duo, just that he didn't want anyone doing it.  
  
Then Duo recognized the hand. Trowa!  
  
"Trowa! What the hell you think you're doing!?" Duo demanded.  
  
That clinched it. In a flash, the warm presence that was sitting next to Duo was gone. The braided boy's hand was dropped as Heero apparently attacked the person who dared touch Duo.  
  
"Kisama! WHAT'RE YOU DOING, YUY!?"  
  
"Uhh, gomen, Wufei... Where's Trowa!?" Heero said, sounding impatient.  
  
"Not here! Lemme go!" Wufei snarled.  
  
Duo jumped feeling someone's foot rubbing against his leg. "What the hell..!?" Duo snapped, "knock it off, Trowa!" he barked, now positive that it was Trowa.  
  
Heero then dropped Wufei, and lunged at the other side of the coffeetable, to get to the perpatrator.  
  
"ACK! HEERO! GET AWAY! IT'S ME!!!" Quatre yelped.  
  
"Gomen, Quatre... Trowa!? Where are you!?" Heero growled.  
  
"Over here... Duo's braid smells nice..." Trowa's voice called, lightly, from behind Duo.  
  
Duo blinked, feeling someone tug lightly at his braid. "Leggo, no one touches the braid, buddy, you know that!" the American pointed out.  
  
In less then a second, Heero was kneeling over Duo's, grabbing Trowa's collar, "mind telling me what the hell you were doing!?" he snarled.  
  
"Not at all... but first, I'd be more concerned with the position you're in with Duo right now..." Trowa said, calmly. Heero could practically see the grin on Trowa's face. Even in the dark.  
  
He glanced down, seeing that he was straddling Duo's lap, to get to Trowa. He blushed furiously. He managed to see some light reflecting off of the American's cobalt blue eyes as he looked up at Heero, inquiringly.  
  
Tension hung in the air, for a long moment. Trowa burst out laughing, his collar was still in Heero's grasp, but he didn't care. This was just too funny for words!  
  
Shakily, Heero gave his attention back to Trowa, "Omae... o korosu, Barton... believe me, I will..." he hissed, slowly, his voice cracking as he spoke.  
  
Trowa's grin widened, "right... gotcha, Heero," he said, shortly. "C' mon... I did you a favor..." he whispered, so only Heero could hear[1].  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, and released the taller pilot, and quickly got off Duo's lap, and sat down on the sofa, his cheeks flushed. For a second, the Japanese pilot thought he might have even gotten a nosebleed.  
  
"Wish one of you had a camera, right then... you would've gotten a hell of a picture..." Trowa told Wufei and Quatre, as he sat back down in his original seat.  
  
***  
  
It was silent in the livingroom, for a long moment. Then the light's finally went back on.  
  
The pilots all looked at each other, then briskly all of them stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm goin to get some tea, then I'll go to bed..." said Quatre, with a smile.  
  
"Meditation for me..." Wufei said, then started for the stairs.  
  
Trowa grinned, ignoring the looks Heero was throwing at him, "I think I'll just take a walk..." he said, then he headed out the front door.  
  
"Sleep with one eye open, Barton..." Heero growled, then he sighed, and ran hand through his hair, turning to the object of his affection. "Umm, Duo... about earlier, I just... well, we just... er, Trowa did, I mean... and uhhh..."  
  
Duo grinned, "no big deal, Heero... no harm done... now if you'll excuse me... I need to be alone now," he joked.  
  
Heero smiled, feeling instantly flattered. "Uhh, right... I'm just gonna go to bed now..." he mumbled, scratching the back of his head, blushing faintly.  
  
Duo stood there, also looking rather awkward, yet thoughtful. Then, Duo leaned in, pressing his lips against Heero's in a brief kiss.  
  
Heero stared at him, in shock, his lips tingling, his blush deepening as well.  
  
"Okay... right... I bet we both coulda saw that coming, huh? Right... well, I'm gonna leave now, before you make my 'guh' look pathetic, by spouting poetry at me or something... heh, oyasumi, Hee-chan..." with a quick nod, the braided boy, turned and ran upstairs.  
  
Heero stared after him, swallowing over and over, yet his mouth stayed as dry as ever. His heart swelled, he instantly felt like he could take on anything. Words and feelings whirled in his mind, ready to be expressed! Then...  
  
"In the words of Shinigami... guh," Heero murmured, smiling faintly[2].  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
[1] even if Duo's right there... Heero's senses are sharper than a normal human's, right? And Trowa's got this really quiet voice... it could happen, heh  
  
[2] just seemed appropriate for the timing... okay then? okay then.  
  
***  
  
Another somewhat short chapter! It's satisfactory enough for me! ^_^ 


	6. Card Games?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters... is it possible to own a card game? Well, yeah the deck, I know... but I'm talking a card game, Crazy Eights... is it possible to own that? Well, just in case, I don't own it heh... ^^() no need to sue  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, it's just 1+2 now... I think... yeah, no more 5+2, very OOC Trowa... same kinda language, just "hell"... uhhh, what else..? I think that's it, curse the evil slump that's slowing down the progress... onto the next chapter...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trowa narrowed his eyes, as he crept along the floor. He had to be extra careful now. Especially since Heero threatened him, earlier. He glanced down the hall, seeing no one.  
  
So I held Duo's hand, tried to play footsie with him and smelled his braid... that's no reason to kill me, Trowa thought, as he peered down the long hallway. Great. Why did his room have to be way down there? And past Heero's room no less.  
  
With a quick shake of his head, he started to walk stealthy down the hall. His feet barely making a sound. The silent pilot froze, hearing the clacking of keys on a keyboard. He was still awake!? Trowa then glanced at his watch. 1am. Okay, so it wasn't that late, but that was beside the point.  
  
Then a door was being opened. Trowa, ever the calm collected type, panicked and dashed into the nearest room. Trowa sighed in relief, as he heard the person walking by. The sigh quickly diminished once he felt a blade being pressed against his throat.  
  
"What the hell..!?"  
  
"Trowa? What're you doing in here?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"I'm in your room!?"  
  
"Yes... now why?"  
  
"Hell if I know..."  
  
"You're hiding on Heero, aren't you?" Wufei asked, with a smirk. Trowa glared at him.  
  
"So what if I am!?"  
  
"Wuss..."  
  
Trowa stared at him, incredulously. "You've been around Duo, too long..." he said, dryly.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "you're telling me... get out." he ordered as he lowered the blade, and opened his door, shoving Trowa out into the hallway.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Oyasumi, Trowa... sleep well, oh yeah... Heero says to tell you to sleep with one eye open," Wufei said, with a smirk. Trowa scowled, as the door was closed in his face.  
  
Taking a breath, he went on his way, towards his room. He froze again, hearing the clacking of keys on a keyboard still. Wait. If Heero was in there? Then who walked by, earlier?  
  
Whoever it was, he was coming back. Trowa started to panic again, unwittingly dancing back on forth[1], as he searched for a place to hide. Then he dashed behind a curtain. Unfortunately, Trowa's feet were kind of visible. Ah, who would notice? Hopefully, the Gundam pilot would have an off-day and not be totally aware of their surroundings.  
  
Standing there, he heard a soft yawn. Trowa then felt like slapping himself. Heero was in his room, typing. Why was he hiding?! Glancing out, he saw it was just Duo! He jumped out, in front of the unsuspecting, braided boy.  
  
"GIVE ME A HEARTATTACK WHY DON'T YOU!?!?"  
  
Duo stared at him for a moment, his eyebrow raised, "huh?"  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SOMEONE ELSE!!!"  
  
"Hee-chan?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
"Heh... you know if you're trying to avoid him, Tro.. you should lower your voice, just a bit..."  
  
Releasing a growl, Trowa grabbed Duo's braid. "Don't patronize me," he hissed, Duo smirked.  
  
"You know... I wondered what Heero would do to you, once he found you... shall we find out..?"  
  
Trowa raised an eyebrow, then narrowed his eyes, "you don't have the guts..."  
  
"Oh don't I? Hey, Hee... mmph!" Duo's mouth was abruptly covered by Trowa's hand.  
  
"Okay, okay... you have the guts, shut up!" he hissed.  
  
Duo snickered and pushed Trowa's hand away, "of course I do... oh, and by the way..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Duo slapped him lightly. "Masher..!" he said in a falsetto tone, then he strolled down the hallway, waggling his hips in a very over-exaggerated manner[2].  
  
Trowa glared after him, "idiot..."  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan!"  
  
"Ack!" Trowa quickly leapt behind the curtain again, just as Heero opened his door.  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"What 'cha doin?" Duo asked, with a grin. Heero smiled back, faintly.  
  
"Working..."  
  
"That's it?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Eh, just wondering... oyasumi."  
  
"Oyasumi, Duo..."  
  
Trowa sighed, hearing the door close, then he came out from his hiding place, "Duo, you idiot..." he grumbled.  
  
"Trowa..."  
  
Trowa blinked, and looked up, nervously. It was Duo's door that closed!  
  
"Uh, hey... Heero... nice night huh?"  
  
"Omae o korosu..!" Heero snarled, and lunged at Trowa.  
  
"ACK!" Trowa spun on his heel, and raced down the hall, and down the stairs. Into the already darkened mansion.  
  
***  
  
Quatre sighed, and rolled onto his stomach. He was not hearing this! He wasn't! The sound of a gun firing, and Heero shouting at Trowa. Warily, the Arabian glanced at his clock, the digital numbers reading 1:33am.  
  
BANG!  
  
That was the fifth shot, already. Quatre quickly sat up, and changed into some jeans and a t-shirt. It was gonna be a long night. As he opened the door, Quatre saw Duo, staring down the hall, his eyebrow raised, as he listened to what was happening.  
  
CRASH!  
  
"STAY STILL!"  
  
"YOU GOTTA PAY FOR THAT, HEE-CHAN!"  
  
"DAMARE! ONLY DUO CAN CALL ME THAT!"  
  
"WHAT ABOUT RELENA!?"  
  
"OBVIOUSLY NOT!"  
  
Duo scratched the back of his head, "heh, hey Quatre..."  
  
"Hey Duo... how many was that?" the blonde boy asked, referring to the crashes.  
  
"I'd say that was about... the third... sounded like a ming vase..."  
  
"The one in the den, I'm guessing..?  
  
"Sounded like it..."  
  
Quatre sighed. "Duo, you really should just give Heero your affection, then he wouldn't do this all the time..."  
  
"Hey, I did, already... and there he is, still threatening to kill Trowa... well, I really don't think Hee-chan'll kill him, maybe just hurt him... but not kill him... you know..? idle threat kinda thing..."  
  
CRASH!  
  
"Whoops..." Trowa mumbled.  
  
"Good luck paying for that one..." Heero said, snidely.  
  
"Well, maybe if you weren't chasing me..!"  
  
"Maybe if you never humiliated me in front of Duo!"  
  
"Maybe if you..."  
  
"SHADDUP, ALREADY!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"HEY! YOU NEARLY HIT ME THAT TIME!"  
  
"STAY STILL, THEN!"  
  
Quatre and Duo both glanced at each other, then snickered and shook their heads, in disbelief. Those two were just weird, sometimes.  
  
***  
  
Wufei grimaced, listening to all the noise those weaklings were making. With a fierce growl, Wufei took up his katana, and stalked out of his room. He blinked, seeing Quatre and Duo both sitting in the hallway, playing cards.  
  
"What're you doing..?" the Chinese pilot asked, slowly.  
  
"We're the cavalry... we'll jump in when it starts to sound serious..." Duo answered.  
  
THWUMP!  
  
"what the hell..!?" Heero snapped.  
  
"What?! Not all of us carry a gun, ya know..?!" Trowa spat.  
  
BANG!  
  
"HEY! QUIT SHOOTING AT ME, ALREADY!"  
  
"Trowa, put the cushion back..." Heero ordered.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Sounds somewhat serious to me..." Wufei commented.  
  
"Nah... they're still just playing, by the recent standards..." Duo told him. Wufei raised an eyebrow, then nodded. Point taken.  
  
"TROWA! PUT THE CUSHION BACK!" Quatre shouted down, towards them.  
  
"HE'LL SHOOT ME IF I MOVE!"  
  
"You shoulda thought about that before you threw it!" Quatre retorted.  
  
"Yeah!" Heero chimed in.  
  
Duo snickered, as he threw down an 8 of clubs, "I win..."  
  
Quatre blinked, "hey no fair... I was playing referee, here."  
  
"Yadda yadda yadda... wanna play, Wu?"  
  
"Sure... not like I can get any sleep now, anyways..." Wufei said, shrugging, and sat down. "What're you playing...?"  
  
"Strip Poker..."  
  
"WHAAT!?" Quatre and Wufei yelped, in unison. Duo burst out laughing at the Chinese boy's yelp.  
  
"Kisama! I refuse to play such a humiliating game! Unlike you, Maxwell, I have my dignity!" Wufei snapped.  
  
Quatre slapped his hand over Wufei's mouth, "shhhhh! If Heero hears you, he'll go after you, too!" he hissed. Wufei sighed, and went quiet.  
  
"And Duo, we're not playing Strip Poker..." Quatre went on, firmly, as he gave Duo a stern look.  
  
Duo grinned, "I was kidding... Crazy Eights again?"  
  
"Yeah, that'll do..."  
  
Wufei nodded, in agreement.  
  
***  
  
"Will you just come out already?!"  
  
"No..!"  
  
"It only hurts for a second, really... I've been shot, it doesn't hurt..!"  
  
"You're a terrible liar, Heero..!" Trowa spat.  
  
"Duo! Did I look hurt when you shot me?" Heero called upstairs.  
  
"Just a little..." Duo called back.  
  
"See!?"  
  
"Obviously you guys are in cahoots... I'm not coming out!"  
  
"Trowa! Come out! That chair can only protect you for so long!"  
  
With a sigh, Trowa poked his head, peering over the chair.  
  
BANG!  
  
With a small yelp, Trowa ducked back down, hastily. "Heero, you idiot! You nearly hit me, again!"  
  
"Sorry, come out, and lemme try again..."  
  
"Hardy har har..." Trowa muttered. Then he glanced at the stairs. If he could get to the others, things would be fine. Then Trowa started to wonder. Why weren't they doing anything now?  
  
***  
  
"Alright... hearts," Quatre said, throwing down an 8 of spades.  
  
"Kisama! Winner! How the hell do you and Maxwell get all the eights, all the time!?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Sheer luck, Wu-chan... it's your go..." Duo said, with a grin.  
  
Forgetting his annoyance in his lack of eights, Wufei smirked and threw down a jack of hearts, the queen of hearts, then the queen of spades.  
  
"HEY! That's just low, Wu!!" Duo whined. Wufei snickered.  
  
"Sorry Maxwell... but you won the last three games, already... now pick 'em up."  
  
Sighing, Duo picked up eight cards, and threw down a king of spades then shrugged, "all I got for now... go Cat..."[3]  
  
"WILL ONE OF YOU HELP ME OUT HERE!?!" Trowa shouted.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Heero, be nice..." Quatre called, as he arranged his cards by their suit.  
  
"Gee, thanks Quatre..." Trowa called, sarcastically.  
  
BANG!  
  
"Damnit, Heero! How many clips do you have!?!?" Trowa snapped.  
  
"Only two more left... you should come out now, before I run out..." Heero replied in monotone.  
  
"Gee, okay..." Trowa said, sarcastically. "GUYS!!!"  
  
"Just come up here, Tro... we'll protect you, then..." Duo called, cheerfully, as he threw down a 2 of spades and a 2 of diamonds. "Pick up six, Cat!"  
  
Quatre shrugged and picked, merely seeing it as a chance to get an eight. He brightened, seeing he did get one.  
  
"YOU GUYS!!!"  
  
"JUST GET UP HERE, TROWA!" Wufei shouted.  
  
***  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes, they made it sound so easy. Trowa took a breath, and peered up, then pointed upwards, "LOOK! NAKED DUO!"  
  
Heero blinked, and glanced back, seeing nothing. Then he turned back to where Trowa was. He was gone. Heero frowned, seeing the taller pilot make a run for the stairs.  
  
"TROWA! THAT WAS JUST LOW!" Heero snarled, and ran after him.  
  
"Not my fault!" Trowa snapped, then once he reached the others, he hid behind Duo and Wufei. The three other pilots continued their game, unfazed by the showdown between Heero and Trowa.  
  
"Guys... some help would be nice, right about now..." Trowa hissed.  
  
"You can always check into a hotel..." Wufei said, dryly, as he threw down a three of clubs.  
  
"What!?"  
  
"That does sound logical..." Quatre agreed. "Your go, Duo..."  
  
"Hmmm, don't need this..." Duo said, to no one in particular, as he threw down a seven of clubs.  
  
"I'm not checking into a hotel!"  
  
"Then let me shoot you, and we can all go to sleep!" Heero snapped.  
  
"Yuy's gotta point, Barton... just let him shoot you... some of us want some sleep..." Wufei pointed out, as he threw down a nine of clubs. "One of you change it already... I know you can!"  
  
"ARE YOU ALL INSANE!? YOU'RE SAYING YOU WANT ME TO GET SHOT! YOU KNOW THAT, RIGHT?!"  
  
"Trowa, please... don't shout..." Quatre said, sighing.  
  
"Alright, I'll change it... I'm running out of clubs, anyways... let's make it... hearts," Duo said, tossing down an eight of hearts.  
  
"Kisama! I have no hearts, Maxwell!"  
  
"Heh, tough luck, Wu-chan..."  
  
"What're you playing?" Heero asked, his eyebrow raised, curiously.  
  
"It's a game called 'Crazy Eights'... wanna play?" Duo offered, with a grin, Heero smiled.  
  
"I'm busy trying to carry out my threat right now..." he replied.  
  
"Ahh, that can wait... join in, Hee-chan... you guys don't mind if we start all over, do you?" Duo asked the other players. Quatre smiled and shook his head, and tossed his cards into the deck, Wufei shrugged and threw his cards down into the deck as well.  
  
"Great... Hee-chan, sit here... it's a very simple game..." Duo said, as Heero sat next to him.  
  
"Okay, the players get eight cards each... a red 2 mean the player next to you picks up two, a black 2 means the player next to you picks up four... Queen of spades is a player's worst enemy, since she can make you pick up eight cards... Jacks allow you to throw down another card after throwing the Jack down..." as Duo explained, he gave Trowa a pointed look.  
  
Trowa blinked, then saw that Heero was too enthralled in Duo and his explanation to bother with him at the moment. He took a step back. Heero never moved. Another step back, Heero was still too busy giving his fullest of attention to the braided boy and the rules of the game. But Trowa was still nervous about that damn gun that sat next to Heero.  
  
Then Quatre plucked the gun away from Heero when he wasn't looking, and hid it behind one of the curtains.  
  
Sighing in relief, he nodded his thanks to Duo and Quatre, and dashed down the hall, to his room, and locked the door, then pushed a book shelf in front of it. With a shaky sigh, Trowa flopped on his bed, tiredly.  
  
***  
  
Finally, at 4:57am, the pilots decided sleep would be best. Heero won two games, Duo won four, Quatre won three, and Wufei won two. So Duo declared himself champion. Quatre quickly rushed Wufei to his room, before the Chinese pilot could threaten the American.  
  
"WINNER! WHAT HE SAID WAS AN INJUSTICE! LET ME OUT!" Wufei shouted, through the door.  
  
"Not until you go to sleep..!" Quatre called.  
  
"Fine! I'll go to sleep! Now let me out... waitasecond..." Wufei paused, then started pounding on the door. "You're not funny, Winner!"  
  
Quatre snickered, "Duo go to bed... Heero, you too..." he ordered.  
  
With a sigh, Duo nodded, and went off to his room. "Okay, ma..." he teased the Arabian, who stuck his tongue out at him in response.  
  
"Uhhh, oyasumi, Duo..." Heero said, with a small shy smile.  
  
Duo grinned, "g' night, Hee-chan.... g' night, to you, too, Cat..." he said with a yawn.  
  
"Good night, Duo..."  
  
Then Duo was in his room. Heero smiled, then he blinked at the smile Quatre was giving him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're both just so cute, sometimes..." Quatre replied. Heero turned red, then walked to his room, rigidly, "Oyasumi, Quatre..." he said, stiffly. Then his door closed.  
  
Quatre grinned. Then he sighed, Wufei wasn't going to let up anytime soon. Then with a devillish glint in his blue-green eyes, he grabbed the rope that held the heavy velvet curtains open, and tied one end of it Wufei's doorknob, then ran and tied the other end to the stair's banister.  
  
"There... g' night Wufei..." Quatre called, cheerfully.  
  
"KISAMA! WINNER! LET ME OUT! THERE IS JUSTICE TO BE HAD!"  
  
"Wait until morning..." Quatre called, then he walked to his room, to get a few hours sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1]very unlike Trowa... you know, when you dance from foot to foot, when you're panicking, not knowing what to do?  
  
[2]kinda hard to describe... like those women on those old movies that slap men who hit on 'em, and they walk away... in that way .() told you, hard to describe.  
  
[3] spelled Quat, or Cat, either way, that's how it's pronounced ^^()  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Relena's coming back next chapter... it is the next day in those terms, okey dokey? okey dokey... annnnnnd, that's about it... yep, hopefully this chapter wasn't too bad ^^ 


	7. She's Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters... but if it/they were offered as gifts, I'd accept them... make a bundle, bwahahahaha! er, right... sorry  
  
Warnings: I seriously wish I knew right now... OOC Heero, OOC Trowa... ah hell, they're all OOC, 'cept Duo, I think . the only way to be ^^() language goes as far as "hell." Oh yeah, shounen-ai... that means guys liking guys... dun like, dun read... 1+2, Duo teasing Wufei, which looks like 5+2 (these come up on their own .) and some R+1  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo grunted, rolling over, pulling his pillow over his head. Sleep! Was a little sleep too much to ask for? Wufei and Heero finally stopped bickering outside Duo's room now. This was Duo's chance for some serious rest. But Fate was being cruel...  
  
Ding Dong  
  
"Quatre... you should really get a butler!" Duo hollered.  
  
"You're lazy enough as it is!" Quatre yelled back.  
  
"You heard me!?"  
  
"I am right next door to you, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah..."  
  
"KISAMA! BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Wufei's voice boomed.  
  
"Whoa... Cat, you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah... and he's on the other side of your room, too..." the Arabian said, in awe.  
  
"Yo, Wu-chan! do that again!"  
  
"DAMARE!"  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU HEAR US!?!?" Wufei demanded, loudly.  
  
"YOU'RE SHOUTING! IT'S KINDA HARD TO MISS!"  
  
"...FOR PETE'S SAKE! ALL OF YOU, SHADDUP!" Trowa shouted.  
  
"Damn, you gotta get thicker walls, Cat..."  
  
"You're tellin me..."  
  
DING DONG  
  
"GET LOST!" all five of the pilots shouted.  
  
***  
  
Relena blinked, her hand was out-stretched, ready to press the doorbell again. Only to hear 5 voices, all simultaneously telling her to "Get lost"? She puffed her cheeks, in defiance, and rang the doorbell again.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I see Heero!" she shouted at the top of her lungs. And amazingly it didn't sound like a banshee's screech.  
  
***  
  
"You shoulda killed her... you shoulda just killed her, when you had the chance, Yuy!" Wufei yelled.  
  
"I KNOW! I KNOW! I STILL KICK MYSELF OVER IT, SO DAMARE!"  
  
"Why didn't you kill her, anyways, Hee-chan?" Duo called.  
  
"A CERTAIN BLONDE SOMEONE, WHO SHALL REMAIN NAMELESS, SAID WE NEEDED HER FOR PEACE!"  
  
"Gee, who could that be..?" Wufei asked, sarcastically.  
  
"HEY, TROWA'S THE ONE WHO DIDN'T PULL THE TRIGGER!" Quatre protested.  
  
"YOU TOOK THE GUN, BEFORE I HAD THE CHANCE!"  
  
DING DONG  
  
"AH, SHADDUP!" they all shouted, again.  
  
***  
  
Relena pursed her lips. There were those five voices again, all telling her to "Shaddup"? again. Well, that was rude. Even Quatre was being particularly rude, today. "I wonder why..." she thought, confused.  
  
***  
  
"You guys still tired?" Duo called.  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
"Uh-huh.."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Well, I'm not! I'm wide awake now... wanna know why!?  
  
"No! Shut up, Duo..." Trowa and Wufei both spat.  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!"  
  
"Guys! apologize!" Quatre yelped, "I don't wanna get up, seeing bullet holes in the wall!"  
  
Duo burst out laughing.  
  
"Sorry..." Trowa grumbled.  
  
"I'm not!" Wufei retorted.  
  
Then the sound of someone's bedroom door opening. Stealthy footsteps, walking past Duo's room, towards Wufei's. Duo sat up, his eyebrow raised.  
  
"What the..?! Wufei, you know there's a rope here..?"  
  
"Winner put it there..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, I wanted to strangle Maxwell..." Wufei said, with a yawn. Then a gulp.  
  
Duo snickered, Wufei must've been half asleep or something.  
  
"Omae o korosu..!" Then there was the sound of a door, practically getting smashed to pieces.  
  
"KISAMA! GET OUT, YUY!"  
  
BANG!  
  
"HOW AND WHY DO YOU GUYS ALWAYS DODGE IT!?"  
  
"BECAUSE GETTING SHOT ISN'T FUN!"  
  
"HEERO! KNOCK IT OFF!" Quatre hollered.  
  
DING DONG  
  
"WILL YOU JUST **** OFF, ALREADY!!??" all five of them shouted, impatiently.  
  
***  
  
Relena stared at the door, in shock. Did she just hear what she thought she heard? Those five voices, all of them sounding downright annoyed, all telling her to "**** off"? It was unheard of!  
  
Throwing her head back, more defiant then ever, Relena pressed the doorbell, over and over.  
  
***  
  
DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG.....  
  
Duo growled, digging his teeth into his pillow. "She's just begging to get killed..." he got up, and pulled on a pair of jeans, then grabbed a t- shirt, and stormed out of his room.  
  
He paused, seeing Wufei run out of his room, towards him. "Mornin, Wu- chan..." Duo said, with a small grin.  
  
"Get this crazed lunatic off my back!" Wufei shouted, and leapt behind the braided boy. Duo raised an eyebrow.  
  
Then Heero exited the room, he paused, his eyes widened. Duo blinked, and looked down. Oh yeah, the draft. Because of his small lack of shirt.  
  
Wufei blinked, and glanced over Duo's shoulder, at Heero. The Japanese pilot was frozen in place. Unmoving, his jaw dropped. Nataku's pilot raised an eyebrow, seeing Heero in such a state. All because Duo never put a shirt on yet.  
  
"Hey, Yuy... you're drooling..." Wufei taunted. Then he quickly ducked behind Duo, again, just in case. Nothing happened.  
  
Wufei glanced over Duo's shoulder again, seeing that Heero snapped his mouth shut. The Chinese boy snickered. This was too good to be true.  
  
Duo on the other hand, found it kind of awkward. "Okay... as great as this bonding time is, I can do without being ogled at, and having a guy stand behind me... in that way..." he said, slowly.  
  
Both Asian pilots turned beet-red. Wufei jumped back, Heero stared at the floor, hastily.  
  
DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING...  
  
Duo growled, "I'm gonna kill her..." he stomped towards the stairs then paused. and walked back up to Heero.  
  
Heero's head was still lowered, biting his lip, his cheeks were red. Duo grinned, "awww, so kawaii, Hee-chan..." Heero's blush deepened.  
  
"So... affection, huh? Okay then..." Duo thought, remembering Quatre's words. Plus, it seemed like it would be interesting, too. So, Duo grabbed either side of Heero's face, gently. The stoic pilot stared at Duo, in surprise.  
  
The braided boy shrugged, and kissed him. Not the timid, shy way they usually did. Duo gently pried the Japanese pilot's mouth open, letting his tongue play with Heero's.  
  
Heero practically melted. Forgetting all about his threat towards Wufei. Hell, forgetting everything that he was even thinking. The feel of Duo's mouth on his, was all that Heero's mind managed to think.  
  
Wufei could only watch the scene, his eyebrow raised in shock. His mouth hung open. He really wanted to do something. Get a camera? Call the others? Or maybe...  
  
DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG  
  
... Kill that damned onna!  
  
***  
  
Duo released Heero, and glared at the stairs, which would lead him to the front door. Which would lead him to the annoying, doorbell-happy visitor!  
  
"Right... I'm gonna strangle her with my own braid..." Duo growled, then he grinned at Heero. "Sorry, Hee-chan... but I have this huge urge to kill someone at the door... hope you don't mind..."  
  
Heero swallowed several times, but he couldn't find his voice."Oh- kay..." he managed to squeak.  
  
Wufei blinked, then burst out laughing. Duo kissed Heero's nose, playfully. Then he dashed downstairs.  
  
DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDING DONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG DINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONGDINGDONG  
  
"YOU'RE SO DEAD, PEACECRAFT!" he shouted.  
  
Heero smiled, widely. Wufei laughed, harder at Heero's expression. Then he snapped his mouth shut, when the no-longer-stoic pilot glanced at him.  
  
"Ohayo..." he said, shortly. Then he started for his room, his legs, wobbling, slightly as he walked. Wufei raised an eyebrow.  
  
He was laughing at Heero. And all Heero said was "ohayo"?  
  
"Pretty powerful lips, you have there, Maxwell..." Wufei commented to no one in particular. Heero was there, but he was in an entirely different zone, at the moment. Couldn't have heard him, even if he tried.  
  
***  
  
Duo yanked the door open, practically off its hinges.  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?!!? SOME OF US ARE SANE, AND LIKE TO SLEEP!!!" he shouted, just three inches away from Relena's face.  
  
"Duo... where's Hee... oh my..."  
  
Duo rolled his cobalt blue eyes, "there's no HeeOhMy here... wrong place..." he said, sarcastically. Then he blinked. Relena was hiding her eyes, her face was redder then a beet.  
  
"What's with you?"  
  
"Duo! Why aren't you dressed?!"  
  
"I am dressed!"  
  
"No! You're not!"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, then glanced down. Still no shirt. "What's the big deal..?" he asked, impatiently.  
  
Relena bit her lip, still avoiding eye contact, with the American.  
  
"Oh come now, Relena... even Heero didn't mind lookin at me, when I was like this..." Duo said, with a smirk.  
  
Relena covered her entire face. "I'll ignore that statement, Mr. Maxwell," she grumbled.  
  
Duo grinned, "by the way, little princess... where's your bigger, better braid?" he asked, devillishly.  
  
"Excuse me..?"  
  
"You don't remember screaming like a lunatic, on how you were gonna get a better braid than me, huh?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about..." Relena scoffed.  
  
Duo shrugged, and put on his t-shirt, then leaned against the door frame, playing with his braid, humming.  
  
Relena slowly began to lose her patience. "DUO! GO GET HEERO!"  
  
Duo frowned, "I'm not his keeper... if you want him, you call him..." he snapped.  
  
"HEEEEEEEEEEEERROOOOOOOOOO!" Relena screeched, trying to sound flirtacious and melodious, no doubt. She did a very poor job at it, in Duo's opinion [A/N: mine too, heh].  
  
Heero never arrived. Relena started to pout. True, she could've just walked in, but she was secretly assuming she had a better chance to escape if she wasn't IN the mansion. Just in case her Heero would go ballistic, again.  
  
"Is Heero even home!?" Relena demanded.  
  
"Yes, he's home..."  
  
"Well, where is he!?"  
  
Duo shrugged, "yo, Hee-chan!" he called. Not nearly as loud, or as annoying as Relena, though. And Heero appeared. He looked a bit out of it. Happy, but out of it. Almost like he was in a trance.  
  
"There he is..." Duo said, glaring impatiently at the pacifist. Then he began to wonder if it were possible to use his braid as noose, to use on the little princess.  
  
"Oh, Heero! You're happy to see a friendly face, aren't you!?" Relena cooed, and bounded up to Heero, and hugged him, tightly.  
  
Heero did nothing to resist. Duo frowned, slightly, "uhh, Hee-chan?"  
  
No answer. Duo's frown deeped, then he shook his head, in disgust, and stormed back into the mansion[1].  
  
***  
  
"Oh, Heero..." Relena said, dreamily, as she hugged him, tightly. She was ignoring the odd hazy look in his prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Duo..." Heero murmured.  
  
Relena's eyebrows shot up. Duo? As in Duo Maxwell!?  
  
"WHAT'D YOU CALL ME!?!?"  
  
"Duo..." he murmured, then he looked at her. "You ever been kissed by perfection, Relena..?" Heero asked, smiling wistfully. Relena's heart fluttered, forgetting all about the "Duo" thing.  
  
"No, I haven't... but please... show me..." she said, puckering up.  
  
Heero turned and walked back inside, still with that smile on his face. "I have..."  
  
Relena stayed where she was, her hands clasped under her chin, her eyes closed, and her lips puckered, her breath quickened with anticipation.  
  
Then she heard the front door close. Relena opened her eyes, and scowled. "Oh I get it, Heero! I know what'll win you over! It IS that braid of Duo's! I'll fix that!" she turned on her heel, and stormed down the steps, towards her pink limo.  
  
"Pagen! Home! I have things I need to do!" she barked.  
  
Pagen rolled his eyes. Why not just get over him, already?! he thought, exasperated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] why do I wanna complicate things, now? .  
  
***  
  
Trinity, thanks for your idea... this probably isn't what you had in mind, heh... but I couldn't help it... the roles are trying to reverse now, I think . I better not let it do that .  
  
And all other reviewers, thank you very much *bows in thanks* I'm glad it's goin so well... please pardon all mistakes... for some reason I do all my writing at night, resulting in tiredness... thus, mistakes v.v 


	8. Poor Duo

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters... yeah, that's all I can say about that, at the moment .  
  
Warnings: shounen-ai, just like the last chapters... heh, now still 1+2/mild 2+1, because of the way Duo is... heh... 5+2, 4+2 and even 3+2..! *gasps* don't let it bother you... . *snickers* anyways, OOC... er, OOC everyone! except Duo, I think... oh yeah, thanks for being so patient *bows in thanks*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo snickered evilly, as he doodled on Quatre's stationary. He couldn't help it. He was in a slightly foul mood since breakfast. Reaching for a red pen, Duo held up the expensive paper, with a doodling of Relena drawn on it.  
  
Duo held his arm up, poised, for a moment. Then in a swift motion, he brought it down, stabbing the pen through the paper. Duo continued this action, several times. Until the Relena doodle wasn't even recognized. In fact, the stationary only had one large hole where the doodle orignally was.  
  
Feeling slightly calmer, Duo crumpled the stationary, and tossed it in the trash. Then he stood up and walked out of the den. It was awfully quiet today.  
  
Duo found himself wishing it were the way it was three days ago. He grinned. Heero threatening to kill anyone who even looked at or touched Duo a certain way. "Those were the days," Duo mused, to himself, only half- joking.  
  
The American sighed, and strolled around the mansion.  
  
***  
  
The other three pilots also noticed the drastic change. And it wasn't very comforting. Quatre sighed, "we have to get things back to the way they were..."  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, "how do you suggest we do that?"  
  
The Arabian looked thoughtful.  
  
"What do you mean, 'back to the way they were'?" Trowa asked, confused. "You mean back to when Heero would nearly kill us for even touching or looking at Duo..?"  
  
Quatre grinned, "that's it! That'll get things loud and back to normal around here!"  
  
Trowa shook his head, "Quatre, in case you haven't noticed, this is exactly how things were, BEFORE Duo found about Heero's infatuation..." he reminded the younger pilot.  
  
Quatre shrugged, "and I got used to it... didn't you?"  
  
Trowa blinked, then shrugged. Wufei pursed his lips, "yes, I got used to it..." he admitted.  
  
Trowa stared at him, in shock. "Are you kidding!? You're the one he was mainly jealous of... you know that right!?"  
  
The Chinese pilot shrugged, "yes... it gave me a decent work-out at least..." he replied.  
  
Quatre snickered, while Trowa rolled his eyes.  
  
"Admit it, Barton..." Wufei said, dryly. "If we don't get those two together, back to where they were getting, then this place will be quiet all the time... which isn't fun, in my opinion..."  
  
"Since when did you care about fun..?" Trowa asked, sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, if that doesn't convince you..." Quatre stood up, and turned Trowa's chair, so he could see out the livingroom. Just in time to see Duo walk by, his hands in his pockets, as he strolled around the mansion, looking unbelievably bored. Trowa actually flinched at the sight of the American.  
  
"Well?" Quatre pressed.  
  
Sighing, Trowa nodded, "let's see if we can get things back to where they were..." he agreed.  
  
***  
  
Heero was in a daze. That was all that could be described. No way could Relena have that powerful of an affect on him. Wufei leaned on the wall, watching Heero, carefully. It has been hours since Relena left. And Wing's pilot still looked like a zombie.  
  
"Wufei..."  
  
Nataku's pilot blinked, and glanced down at the communicator, blinking insistantly, so he grabbed it. "What?"  
  
"Duo's on his way..."  
  
"Why do I have to do this!?" Wufei demanded.  
  
The Arabian rolled his eyes, "because, Heero gets jealous of you, mainly...remember?" he retorted.  
  
Wufei scowled, "Barton, promise to shoot me, once I'm done..." he grumbled.  
  
"Roger..." Trowa said, with a small smirk.  
  
"No, no shooting each other... we just have to get the old Heero back..."  
  
"The old Heero never threatened to kill us, just for touching his beloved baka..!" Wufei snapped.  
  
"Fine, the Old New Heero..." Quatre ammended.  
  
Wufei blinked. Convinced that if he were an anime character right then, an anime sweatdrop would appear on his head.[1]  
  
After a few moments, Wufei started pacing. How could he do this? He never kissed anyone before. Well, with a few exceptions. But kissing Maxwell!? In front of Heero, no less? It was suicide! Wufei may have just handed Heero a gun, say "I just asked Duo to marry me..." then turn around and await the inevitable.  
  
Before Wufei could let his thoughts wander any further, Duo rounded the corner. "Heh, hey Wu-chan... whatcha doin?"  
  
Wufei froze, hearing another set of footsteps approaching. "Is that Yuy, Maxwell?"  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, and glanced over Wufei's shoulder, "yeah... why?"  
  
"If you can't carry out this simple of a mission, Wufei, then you're a weak soldier..." Trowa had taunted him, with a smug smirk. Wufei scowled, Barton was obviously enjoying Wufei's entire ordeal. But he wasn't sure if Trowa's taunt was supposed to be some odd form of a peptalk, or just simple teasing.  
  
But Wufei was certain of one thing. He wasn't weak, nor a coward.  
  
Shakily, Wufei released a breath. Then he grabbed Duo's shoulders firmly, and spun quickly, thus dipping Duo low to the floor.  
  
"What the hell..!?" Duo started to ask, then was abruptly cut off, as Wufei kissed him, deeply.  
  
The kiss between both pilots lasted for several minutes. Wufei frowned, nothing. No death threats, no bullets fired at him. Wufei released Duo's mouth from his and glanced around. Heero just walked by!?  
  
"Damnit..!" he growled, dropping Duo to the floor.  
  
"Itai!" Duo spat, then he was on his feet, glaring at Wufei, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, WU-CHAN!?!? IT DOESN'T HURT TO ASK, YOU KNOW..!? WHERE'S YOUR MANNERS!?!?" he started to rant.  
  
Wufei ignored him, as he rubbed his face, tiredly. Not the way things were supposed to go. He patted Duo's shoulder, "uh, sorry about that, Maxwell... it was an accident..." he said, slowly. Then he felt himself starting to blush as Duo gaped at him, incredulously. So, the Chinese pilot spun on his heel, and walked briskly down the hall.  
  
"An accident..? An accident!? You call kissing me like that, an accident?!" Duo called after him. Then the braided boy felt laughter starting to escape this mouth. After his mild laughing fit died down, Duo grinned. "Thanks Wu- chan... that cheered me up..."  
  
***  
  
"And?!" Quatre pressed.  
  
"And nothing... Yuy just walked by, as if nothing was even happening..."  
  
"Heero was well gone after the first few seconds, Wufei... you didn't have to kiss Duo that long, you know..." Trowa said, with a smirk. Wufei glared at him, while Quatre laughed, lightly.  
  
"What now..?" Wufei demanded.  
  
"Next up, is Quatre..." Trowa answered with a grin.  
  
"What!?" Quatre squeaked.  
  
Wufei smirked, "that may work... Yuy was jealous of Winner first..."  
  
"Exactly..."  
  
"Waitasecond... what about you, Trowa!? All those things you did to Duo last night..!" Quatre demanded.  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I'll be last resort..."  
  
"Why?" Quatre and Wufei asked, in unison, both of their eyebrows raised, in question.  
  
"Easy... I'm a very seductive kinda guy..." the green-eyed pilot replied.  
  
Wufei and Quatre looked at each other, then Trowa, then each other again. And burst out laughing.  
  
Trowa blinked, trying to feel mildly offended. But couldn't. That WAS a pretty ridiculous thing he said. But who cared? Wufei and Quatre weren't arguing anymore. Trowa smirked, in triumph.  
  
***  
  
Quatre sighed. The things he did for his friends! Shaking his head, the Arabian once again regretted saving Relena from Heero's wrath. If it weren't for her, they wouldn't be going through all this.  
  
Screwing up his courage, Quatre walked into the kitchen. Heero sat at the table, calmly typing at his laptop. A bit slower then he normally typed, but typing nontheless. Duo was digging in the fridge for a snack. Neither pilots spoke to each other.  
  
Quatre shook his head, at the tension in the room. He swallowed, and walked up to Duo.  
  
"What're you doing, Duo?"  
  
Duo pushed a 6-pack of root beer aside, "looking for food... I'm starving..." he answered. Then Duo straightened up, examining an old container. Hesitantly, Duo pulled up the lid. He gagged, and slammed it shut again.  
  
"Uhhh, what was that..?" Quatre asked, confused.  
  
"Potato salad.. from last year's barbecue..." Duo replied, tossed the container in the trash, and headed for the door.  
  
Quatre quickly grabbed Duo's wrist, "Duo... uhhhh..."  
  
The American blinked, and turned back around, facing the younger pilot, "huh?"  
  
Quatre offered him a shy smile, "uhhh, this may not be the time, but I was wondering... if you wouldn't mind coming with me..."  
  
Duo tilted his head, a familiar gesture when he grew intrigued. "Where to?"  
  
Quatre felt himself beginning to blush, get it over with..! he told himself firmly. Quatre let his hand slide down, so he then held Duo's hand instead. The Arabian looked up at him, "well... if you're not too busy... maybe you can join me, on a trip to Arabia... just you and me..?" he said, slowly, adding emphasis on the last sentence.  
  
Duo's jaw dropped. Was Quatre putting the moves on him!? Duo gulped, then he froze, as Quatre gently ran his thumb over Duo's knuckles. The braided boy took a breath, and jerked his hand back, "heh, thanks anyways... Cat... but, I uhhh, can't... because, I, uhhhh... have to, ummmm... wash my hair... yeah! heh, that's it... wash my hair, and that could take hours..!" Duo blurted out, all in one breath.  
  
Quatre raised an eyebrow, "you're sure..?"  
  
Duo nodded, vigorusly, "mm-hmm, yup, positive! yuh-huh!" then he backed up, and dashed out of the kitchen.  
  
Quatre sighed, relieved that Duo never accepted. Sure Quatre liked Duo, very much. But only as a friend. Then the Arabian remembered the reason he even asked. He glanced at Heero, hesitantly. Heero was staring at the laptop screen, not typing anymore.  
  
"Heero..?"  
  
No answer.  
  
Okay, this was starting to scare him, so Quatre quickly ran out of the kitchen, towards Wufei's room, to fill in the the other pilots.  
  
***  
  
"He didn't do a thing!?" Wufei and Trowa both demanded. Quatre shook his head.  
  
Trowa snickered, "I would've loved to see Duo's expression..."  
  
Wufei then grinned, "hey, so would I... how'd he look, Winner?"  
  
"Uhhh, not very comfortable, that's for sure..." the blonde said, with a sheepish smile. The two older pilots started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Well, Casanova... I believe it's your turn..." Quatre pointed out. Trowa blinked, then sighed.  
  
"Honestly, I thought you two would have affected Heero in some way... whereas I just might not..."  
  
"That's no excuse, Barton... now get going!" Wufei barked. Trowa shook his head.  
  
Wufei and Quatre glanced at each other. "See?" Quatre asked, smugly.  
  
Wufei grimaced, "yeah yeah... I'll get you your money, later... let's get him downstairs now..." he said, with a sigh. Quatre nodded.  
  
Trowa stepped back. Only to get attacked by two pilots, one with jet-black hair, the other with platinum blonde hair. And both were surprisingly strong, when they were working together!  
  
"Got his legs?"  
  
"Yeah... don't drop his head... he won't be of much help, if he's unconscious..."  
  
"Point taken..."  
  
Trowa struggled, "LEMME GO! I WAS KIDDING! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, ANYWAYS!?!?"  
  
"Be charming..." both pilots answered, smugly.  
  
***  
  
Duo hummed to himself, flipping through his magazine. Then he blinked, seeing a figure resembling Trowa just get tossed into the living room in the corner of his eye. His arrival was confirmed with a pleasant THUMP! and a grunted "WHOOF!"  
  
Duo lowered the magazine, just as Trowa popped up from behind the sofa, seemingly out of nowhere. The braided boy started to snicker at the amusing entrance he had the honour of catching Trowa do.  
  
Trowa pursed his lips. How was he supposed to do this!? Then he remembered a cartoon he saw a few days back. Something about a love-crazed skunk?[2]  
  
With a sigh, Trowa bounded up to Duo, and sat next to him, as close as he possibly could.  
  
Duo raised an eyebrow, "uhhh, hey Tro... what's up?" Trowa snatched up Duo's hand, and began to kiss it, repeatedly.  
  
Duo's eyes widened in shock. "What the hell are you doing..!?" he blurted out, trying to pull his hand away.  
  
"Do not fight the love that we are both experiencing, darling..." Trowa said, and continued kissing the shocked American's hand.  
  
"Are you insane!?!?"  
  
"If you mean insane your your love, then I must say, yes!" Trowa started kissing Duo's hand at a more quickened pace, heading northward, up his arm.  
  
"Ack! Knock it off!" Duo snapped, and shoved Trowa's face away.  
  
"Why must you deny the love we are both clearly feeling, dearest!?" Trowa cried, as Duo pushed him back.  
  
"Okay, Trowa... I dunno what's wrong with you, but I think you hit your head when you hit the floor..." Duo started to say.  
  
Trowa quickly knocked Duo's arm aside, and scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Duo's waist and pulled him close. "I have never had an affair before... I am shy... but, I am also... willing, and..."  
  
Duo's eyes widened, "you lunatic!" he yelped, and pushed Trowa away. Then as a last resort, he punched Trowa in the head.  
  
Trowa blinked, Duo took Trowa's stunned moment as the chance to escape. He pushed the slightly taller teenager back, got to his feet, and made a mad dash out the livingroom.  
  
Trowa sat up, rubbing the side of his face, where Duo hit him. He was grateful the braided boy didn't use his hard punch on him[3]. He blinked, hearing hysterical laughter. He glanced at the door, seeing Wufei and Quatre, leaning against each other, laughing like there was tomorrow.  
  
"He is being coy, no?" Wufei choked out, then laughed harder.  
  
"Aww, how sweet... he is playing hard-to-get..." Quatre said, with an exaggerated french accent. Both pilots were sent into more laughter.  
  
Trowa grinned, "he is finding us a lovenest..." he retorted as he got up, and started to bound out of the livingroom, after Duo. Wufei and Quatre started to laugh harder(if it were possible) at Trowa's exit.  
  
***  
  
Duo leaned on the wall, panting as he clutched at his chest. "Why does this seem so familiar..?" he wondered.  
  
"Yoo-hoo! I am looking to find you..!" he heard Trowa call. Duo had the urge to laugh. But, he was a bit concerned for Trowa's health at the moment. Then two hands covered Duo's eyes.  
  
"Guess who..."  
  
"ACK!" Duo spun around, shoving the person back, and made a mad dash down the hall, and down the stairs. He had to find Heero!  
  
Trowa laid, sprawled out on the floor, snickering. This was actually kind of fun. He got up, and thought for a moment. Hmmmm, If he knew Duo... Grinning, Trowa ran in the opposite direction. He saw Heero a few minutes ago, in the kitchen.  
  
***  
  
Duo ran into the kitchen, only to run straight into the arms of Trowa!  
  
"What the hell!? How did you..!?"  
  
Trowa spun around, dipping Duo, as he ran his hand down Duo's braid. "I have waited so long for this moment, just you and I... I and you... together, for all eternity..." Trowa purred.  
  
Duo's eyes widened again, "Trowa, you're startin to scare me..."  
  
Then Trowa's shoulder was grabbed, roughly. Then he was spun around, and staring into a pair of cold, hard prussian blue eyes.  
  
"Oh no..." Trowa thought. He's back to normal!?  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan... how're you feelin?" Duo asked, with a faint grin.  
  
"Hn." Heero grabbed Duo from Trowa's grasp, and held him close, protectively.  
  
Trowa fidgeted, where were Quatre and Wufei!?  
  
***  
  
Quatre and Wufei lay on the floor, laughing hysterically.  
  
"This is too funny!!!" Wufei howled out.  
  
"Shhh, shhh..!" Quatre hissed between his snickers, as he turned up the volume on his communicator.  
  
***  
  
"Uhhhh, heh, hey Heero... feeling back to normal, huh?" Trowa asked, slowly. Heero narrowed his eyes.  
  
"What were you doing with Duo?"  
  
"Ummm, hitting on him..?"  
  
"I figured as much..." Heero said, coldly, and held up a gun, aiming it directly at Trowa's forehead.  
  
"Hey, Hee-chan, that's not necessary... at least I got SOME attention today..." Duo muttered.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been a zombie all day, because of of some pacifist princess, who shall remain nameless," he said, bitterly.  
  
"What!? You think I was acting that way, because of Relena?!" Heero asked, in shock.  
  
"What? You weren't?"  
  
Heero shook his head, beginning to blush, "Duo... I... you never kissed me... like that before... it... it just took some time... for me to, to... let it sink in..." he said, sheepishly.  
  
Duo blinked, "so waitasec... you were like that all morning, because of me...? Because of what I did, this morning?"  
  
Heero smiled, sheepishly and nodded.  
  
"Hey! That's great!" Duo said, with a grin.  
  
Trowa swallowed, "awww, that IS great... but may I remind you both THAT I HAVE A GUN AIMED AT ME, READY TO BLOW MY BRAINS OUT!!!???  
  
Heero turned back at Trowa, glaring at him. "What the hell were you doing, Trowa!?" he demanded.  
  
"Trying to get you back to normal... can you put down the gun now!?"  
  
Heero sighed, and lowered his prized 9mm.  
  
Wufei and Quatre ran in, then froze. Seeing Heero holding Duo, Duo grinning, and Trowa just getting the gun, aimed at him, lowered.  
  
"Uhhh, the cavalry's here?" Quatre said, with a weak grin.  
  
Wufei snickered.  
  
"My heroes..." Trowa said, bitterly.  
  
"Oh! Pepe le Peau!!! That's who you reminded me of!" Duo declared, pointing at Trowa.  
  
"That's his name?" Trowa asked, confused. Duo nodded.  
  
***  
  
All five pilots sat calmly around the kitchen table, eating their late lunches.  
  
"If Relena comes by again, I swear Heero... you don't have to lift a trigger finger, I'll kill her myself..." Duo growled. Heero smiled.  
  
Quatre shook his head. Relena was still needed for peace. But she was making things very difficult for Heero and Duo, then...  
  
DING DONG  
  
"Oh no..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
[1] heh, it just seemed funny to me, at the time ^^()  
  
[2] *snickers* I'm being a dork, that's all... you know who it is? *grins* Pepe le Peau, of course... and he's property of Warner Bros., not me, heh ^^()  
  
[3] Duo's supposed to be an expert and hand-to-hand combat... so, I'll assume his hard punches must hurt like hell... er, he can't hurt Heero, though, can he? (e.g. Endless Waltz) ^^() heh 


	9. Is This The End?

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing, or the characters... er, yeah... that's understandable enough, heh ^^()  
  
Warnings: hmmm, I decided to take different turn on things... Heero's gonna fall madly, desperately in love with Relena... and Wufei will give Duo his shoulder to cry on... there we go... perfect! onwards...!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong...  
  
Frowning, all five of the pilots got up, and stalked towards the door. Wing's pilot leading the pack. Undoing the safety catch of his gun, he tore the door open, aiming at none other then... Duo!?  
  
All of the pilot's jaws dropped. No one spoke  
  
Quatre took it upon himself to break the silence.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL..!?  
  
Trowa and Wufei nodded slowly, that was their sentiments, exactly.  
  
"Duo..?"  
  
"I'm right here... that's not me, you bakas..." the real Duo Maxwell snapped. Heero ignored him and walked up to the Duo at the door, and gently gathered 'him' in his arms.  
  
The other Duo smiled, mischieviously, and gently kissed Heero. Heero smiled and returned the kiss.  
  
Duo felt his blood beging to boil. It was Relena! It had to be! Duo stormed forward, and snatched at the 'Duo's wig, instantly revealing a head of gleaming dark blonde hair.  
  
"Relena...?" Heero gasped. Relena smiled, "you're in my arms, Heero... willingly... that means you accept my love..." she purred. Heero frowned, slightly. Then he started to nod.  
  
"WHAAT!?" the four other pilots shouted, in disbelief.  
  
Heero and Relena kissed again. It was all Duo could stand, he spun on his heel, and ran back inside the mansion.  
  
"Maxwell..!" Wufei shouted after him, then he sighed, and ran after him.  
  
Quatre could only stand there. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. It wasn't. Trowa raised an eyebrow. Well that was a twist of an ending. Relena got Heero. And apparently Wufei was about to get Duo.  
  
THE END...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo: ARE YOU CRAZY!? WHAT THE HELL KINDA ENDING IT THAT!?!?  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically*  
  
Wufei: she's joking... er, I think v.v  
  
Heero: *aims the gun at Nanashi* omae o korosu..!  
  
Quatre: you have to fix it!!! don't end it like that!!!  
  
Nanashi: *laughs harder*  
  
Trowa: she's lost it...  
  
Nanashi: what? Come on, you know I'm kidding... I would NEVER end it like that... *grins* I just wanted to have some fun... I'm a bit hyper at the moment...  
  
Duo: so it isn't the real chapter..?  
  
Nanashi: nope *laughs* I'm just joking  
  
Heero: Hn...  
  
Nanashi: *snickers* alright, alright... I'll work on the real chapter... you guys go take it easy *laughs hysterically again*  
  
Wufei: I think all this writing is getting to her...  
  
The Other Pilots: *nods then walk out to leave Nanashi to work* 


	10. This Is It

Disclaimer: Gundam Wing and the characters don't belong to me...  
  
Warnings: I'm sorry! please don't be angry! I was hyper, being a dork, I'm so sorry... please forgive me for that false chapter... there's shounen-ai here, 1+2/2+1 all the way through... hah! and some violence towards Relena *grins then shrugs* OOC everybody ^_^() er, keep in mind, I was still mildly hyper when I wrote this... um, that's all I can offer on my own behalf .() gomen  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
No one wanted to get up.  
  
Ding Dong.  
  
Heero started to stand. Duo stood up, placing his hand on Heero's shoulder and sat him back down. He leaned down and gently kissed Heero's cheek.  
  
"I said you wouldn't have to lift a trigger finger... and I meant it..." he mumured. Heero smiled. Duo smiled back and took Heero's 9mm, and started for the front door.  
  
Wufei grinned and got up, to follow. He didn't want to miss this.  
  
Trowa smirked, and followed as well. He had a score he wanted to settle.  
  
Quatre sighed and shook his head, staying put. If he followed, most likely he'd do something foolish. Like save her life again.  
  
Both pilots sat in silence, eating their lunch. Then they heard the door open. Soon enough a loud shot rang out.  
  
"DUO MAXWELL...!" a girl's voice shrieked.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU MISS?! YOU'RE A FOOT AWAY FROM HER!?" Trowa demanded.  
  
"Just wanted to scare her..." Duo replied, coolly.  
  
Wufei started laughing.  
  
"LOOK AT HER!!!" he laughed even harder. Trowa soon joined him.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, LIL' PRINCESS!?" Duo demanded.  
  
Heero's curiousity got the better of him, so he stood up and walked to the front door, where the other three pilots were.  
  
His eyes widened, seeing Relena. Her hair was braided back, like Duo's. And she was wearing clothes, exactly like Duo's.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" Heero shouted. No one was allowed to try and imitate Duo's beauty! No one!  
  
Relena smiled brightly, and did a little spin. "You like?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. "I know what you're trying to do..." he hissed.  
  
"Oh do you...?" Relena purred, batting her eyelashes at him.  
  
Duo narrowed his eyes, and held the gun at Relena's head. "Omae o korosu..." he growled, saying Heero's infamous line exactly like the Japanese pilot.  
  
Relena glared at Duo, "I don't fear death! I AM DEATH!!!" she threw her head back, trying to laugh, maniacally, but instead it came out as a pitiful giggle, then a cough.  
  
Wufei and Trowa started to snicker.  
  
Heero and Duo on the other hand, never found it a bit amusing.  
  
"Maybe she got into the smelling salts again..." Wufei suggested, with a grin.  
  
Relena ignored him, as she bounded up to Heero and latched her arms around his neck. Duo narrowed his eyes, Heero gave Duo a helpless and apologetic look. Duo merely smiled at Heero. Then his eyes hardened again, once he looked back at Relena.  
  
Heero started to reach for his other gun, but Duo shook his head, "I meant it, Heero..." he said, calmly. Slowly, Heero lowered his hand. If that was what Duo wanted.  
  
The American calmly strided up, grabbed Relena's braid, and jerked it back, with a lot of force, sending Relena falling to the floor, sprawled at Duo's feet. Duo held up the gun, his eyes narrowing as he aimed at Relena.  
  
"Heh, finally, a threat being carried out..."  
  
"Ooh, Heero..." Relena cooed, looking up at Duo. She was on her feet, and she flung her arms around Duo's slender waist. "What the hell..!?"  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes. Damn her! It was bad enough that she chased him around! Now she wanted Duo!? Talk about fickle! Heero snarled, and lunged at Relena.  
  
Trowa and Wufei glanced at each other. Things were getting complicated.  
  
"Quatre!" They both called. The Arabian walked into the livingroom.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tell us what's goin on..?" pilots 03 and 05 ordered, pointing at Duo, Heero and Relena who were fighting at the moment. It was hard to tell. Were Duo and Relena fighting over Heero? Or were Heero and Relena fighting over Duo?  
  
Quatre watched for a few seconds, then started to nod. "Relena hit her head?"  
  
Wufei nodded, "looked like she did..."  
  
Quatre pursed his lips, "okay, that explains her odd behavior..." he said, slowly.  
  
"What're you talking about...?" Trowa asked, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"She's always been odd..." Wufei chimed in. Both started to laugh.  
  
Quatre laughed, then hastily cheared his throat. "Guys, Heero and Duo's relationship is very real, that much we all know... Relena's just a big stubborn obstacle... if we don't get Relena out of here, and out of Heero and Duo's way, most likely she'll wind up dead by the end of the day..." he told them.  
  
Wufei grinned, "you made a rhyme, Winner..." he told him, then he snickered.  
  
Quatre blinked, then rolled his eyes.  
  
"You make it sound like it's a bad thing if she dies, Quatre... all she's done was cause us trouble..." Trowa pointed out, calmly.  
  
The Arabian sighed, "she's still needed for peace..." he reminded them. Trowa and Wufei groaned in exasperation.  
  
"When we find someone else who can uphold peace... can we kill her then?" Wufei asked, hopefully.  
  
Quatre shrugged, "why not..? But for now we have to kind of get her out of harm's way..."  
  
Trowa and Wufei took a deep breath. They were about to enter the line of fire. And even worse, Duo's jealousy was nearly as bad as Heero's. Not AS bad, but nearly.  
  
***  
  
Duo had Relena by her neck, and he was shaking her around, violently. A very funny sight actually. If you didn't keep in mind that Duo was strangling her to death.  
  
Trowa and Wufei ran up, grabbed each of Duo's arms, "uhh, we'll be back in a second.." they told Heero, then they ran down the hall and up the stairs, in record time. Duo in tow.  
  
And Relena as well! Duo was holding onto her the entire time!?  
  
Trowa quirked an eyebrow, "I was wondering why we were running so slowly..." he said, almost to himself.  
  
Wufei was grinning, rather enjoying seeing the lovely tinge of blue tinting Relena's face. Trowa noticed Wufei, then frowned, "we can't let her die, Wufei..."  
  
Nataku's pilot shrugged, "just enjoy the show, Barton... we can stop Duo when it gets serious..."  
  
Trowa blinked, and glanced back at them. Duo was still strangling her, shaking her, like there was no tomorrow. "Looks serious to me..." he commented.  
  
Wufei frowned. The onna stopped moving. Oops, they were a bit too late. "Maxwell, you should stop now..." Wufei said, dully. He didn't actually care. Who would? She was just a weak annoying onna who followed them everywhere, all because of her obsession with Yuy.  
  
Duo frowned, and released Relena, then sighed.  
  
Wufei looked up at him, "murderer..." he said, dryly.  
  
Duo pretended to pout, "I'm a bad wittle boy..." he said, calmly.  
  
Wufei smirked, "better go see Yuy, so he can punish you, then..." He laughed, seeing Duo turn beet red.  
  
Trowa rolled his eyes. "Quatre's gonna be angry at us, Wufei..! We let Relena die!"  
  
Relena then sat bolt upright.  
  
"AUGH!" All three pilots yelled in surprise. Duo leapt into Wufei's arms, Trowa leapt into Duo's lap.  
  
Relena giggled, manically, and ran down the hall, "I AM DEATH..! I AM THE ONE AND ONLY SHINNY-GAME-EE..!" she squealed as she ran.  
  
Wufei pursed his lips, and looked up at Trowa. "You were saying?"  
  
Trowa shrugged, "I stand corrected..." then he glared at Duo. "When you're trying to strangle someone, you should finish the job!"  
  
Duo rolled his eyes, "gee okay..." then he grabbed Trowa by his neck.  
  
Wufei rolled his eyes, and dropped both pilots to the floor. "Don't start... we have an onna to catch and get rid of..." he reminded them.  
  
"OW!" they both grunted as they hit the floor.  
  
Duo jumped back on his feet, "couldn't agree with you more, Wu-chan..."  
  
"Not 'get-rid-of' as in 'killing-her get-rid-of', Duo... 'get-rid-of', as in 'get-her-out-of-the-mansion-and-off-the-premises'..." Trowa said, dryly, as he stood up.  
  
Duo shrugged, "that'll do I guess..."  
  
***  
  
Heero sighed. He was on edge. Relena was somewhere in the mansion. Looking like his Duo. He blushed, realizing he just called Duo his. Wing's pilot unconsciously touched his cheek where Duo kissed him, so gently. Full of promise.  
  
Heero's face brightened, seeing a familiar slender black-clad figure. He walked up to 'him' and slipped his arms around the figure's waist.  
  
"I was looking for you..." Heero murmured.  
  
The person spun around. Heero's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. He was looking into sea-green eyes. Not the beautiful blue-violet he was so fond of.  
  
"I was hoping you'd be looking for me..." Relena chirped, and hugged Heero back.  
  
Heero felt his temper flare up.  
  
Relena giggled and made a mad dash down the hall, dodging all seven of the bullets that Heero just fired at her!  
  
Heero stared in shock. How could he miss?! What happened to Relena? What made her change so much?  
  
"I AM SHINNY-GAME-EE!!!" Relena's voice rang through the corridors of the mansion, taunting them. Taunting Heero and Duo, especially.  
  
Suddenly, Heero grew very concerned for Duo's safety. He ran down the hall, to find Duo.  
  
***  
  
"That's just freaky..." Quatre murmured, glad he was with Duo, Trowa and Wufei. Duo nodded in agreement. Hearing Relena's voice, it echoed through the entire mansion. Giggling, almost insanely. Taunting them. Duo actually shivered, with fear.  
  
"I AM SHINNY-GAME-EE!!!" her voice sang out.  
  
Wufei frowned, feeling Duo shuffle closer to him. "Stop it, Maxwell... it's just that onna... what're you afraid of..?" he demanded. Duo shrugged.  
  
"Maybe the fact that Duo strangled her, and she's still prancing around the mansion, like a hyperactive rabbit..?" Trowa said, darkly.  
  
Quatre shuddered, and walked closer between Duo and Trowa.  
  
"Duo!"  
  
All four of the pilots, whirled around, guns drawn, aiming at the source of the voice. They all sighed in relief, seeing Heero.  
  
Heero ignored them, and went straight for Duo, and hugged him, tightly.  
  
Duo blinked, then smiled and hugged him back.  
  
"I was so worried... I actually thought she would've harmed you..." Heero whispered.  
  
"Hey, you know no one can hurt Shinigami..." Duo assured him, with a smile.  
  
Heero offered his object of affection a tight smile, "I'm glad..."  
  
Quatre smiled, they were so cute.  
  
"SHINNY-GAME-EE RULES ALL! AND SHALL OWN YOUR SOULS..!" Relena voice sang out, echoing through the halls, effortlessly.  
  
The Gundam Pilots frowned. Quatre shuddered, she was starting to scare him. Duo felt the same way. Relena sounded oddly innocent, yet ominous. It was a scary combination.  
  
Heero frowned, feeling his Duo shiver slightly against him. The Japanese pilot squeezed the American closer, and turned to Quatre, "can we start over?"  
  
The Arabian blinked, "huh?"  
  
"We don't have to stay in this mansion, do we..? You do have plenty?" Heero hissed, so Relena wouldn't hear.  
  
Quatre furrowed his brow, "start over..?"  
  
Heero nodded, and turned to the other pilots, "go get your belongings... we're out of here..." he ordered. Trowa and Wufei nodded, and started for their rooms. Quatre hastily followed, not wanting to be alone.  
  
Duo looked up at Heero, "that's you great plan? To move out..?" he asked, dryly.  
  
Heero smirked, "Relena would never expect it..." he assured him. "Come on... we have packing to do..." Duo nodded.  
  
***  
  
After about ten minutes, the Gundam pilots were in the drive way, loading up their belongings in two jeeps. Heero and Duo in one, Wufei, Trowa and Quatre in the other.  
  
"Where to, Heero?" Quatre asked.  
  
Heero furrowed his brow, thoughtfully. Then, "somewhere... romantic..." he said, shortly. Duo grinned, in mild embarassment.  
  
Quatre laughed, "got it... we have to get to an airport first, then..."  
  
Then the five of them started the engines of the vehicles, and they were off.  
  
Duo stood up and waved at the mansion. "BYE, LITTLE PRINCESS! YOU'LL BE MISSED!" he called, as they started to drive away.  
  
Heero grabbed Duo's shirt and sat him back down, "no, she won't..." he said, simply. Duo shrugged, and bounced in his seat, as they followed the others' jeep.  
  
Things were getting a lot better by the second!  
  
***  
  
Relena giggled, "I AM SHINNY-GAME-EE!" she sang out again. Those silly boys must be scared witless by now! She pranced around the halls, declaring herself Shinny-Game-ee, in a sing-song voice.  
  
She had a brilliat plan. And so far it was going accordingly. But those boys were awfully good at hiding.  
  
Then, Relena was sure she heard someone saying she was going to be missed. She shrugged it off, and continued on with her tactic. She did this for hours. Never spotting any of the Gundam pilots.  
  
My, they were very good at hiding.  
  
THE END, I guess...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*shrugs* a bit anti-climactic, sorry... I'll make a better ending, if that's what you want *grins* I gave myself the creeps when I was writing the 'Relena is Shinny-game-ee' thing... blech... er, heh ^_^ but yeah... if you think there an be a better ending, tell me, and I'll see if I can improve on it ^^  
  
Very short, wasn't it? v.v ah well *shrugs* ^____^ 


	11. Need Input

Disclaimer: the show and boys and other characters aren't mine...  
  
Warnings: none really... just a meaningless part where I gotta ask something...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Duo: that's the kinda chapter I like! *grins* what'd you think, Hee- chan?  
  
Heero: *nods* better then me being with Relena  
  
Trowa: watch what you say, Heero... you could make 1+R fans angry...  
  
Heero: no worries, no sane 1+R fan would read this... especially if it's a 1+2 *smirks*  
  
Quatre: ever the strategic mind... what're we doing?  
  
Nanashi: hey guys...  
  
Wufei: AUGH! THE DEMON ONNA!  
  
Nanashi: *glares* I'll assume you mistook me for Relena... that's still an insult, but it's better then you calling me a demon onna... you monkey...  
  
Wufei: MONKEY..?!  
  
Duo: no arguing... this is a happy time! We ditched Relena! Celebrate a little, huh!?  
  
Trowa: *nods* I agree...  
  
Quatre: why're we here..?  
  
Nanashi: *grins* people wanna a sequel *dances happily*... but the thing is, all stories need a villain... or even a semi-villain  
  
Heero: true...  
  
Duo: so Relena WAS a villian... wow... I knew it all along...  
  
Quatre: oh, I see... you wanna know who the next 'villain' should be...  
  
Nanashi: *nods*  
  
Trowa: Lady Une...  
  
Everyone: *anime sweatdrops at Trowa*  
  
Trowa: what? It's the best I could come up with...  
  
Nanashi: *shrugs* can anyone give me some suggestions..? I'm all hyper right now, as in 10:30pm, on monday, August 26... *grins* that means total insanity... but I can't write anything...  
  
Duo: damn, that'd stink... write a first chapter without a villain then...  
  
Nanashi: that works... okay, back to your lives citizens... I'm off..!  
  
Gundam Pilots: CITIZENS!?  
  
Nanashi: *laughs hysterically and runs*  
  
Heero: *calls* How about Hilde..!?  
  
Duo: Hilde..?  
  
Heero: *shrugs*  
  
Nanashi: hey, that sounds interesting..! but what if the people who wanna sequel are Hilde fans..? *looks around* are you guys fans of Hilde?  
  
Trowa: who are you talking to?  
  
Nanashi: the reviewers... can you tell me if you are..? if you are, I'll leave Hilde alone...  
  
Heero: damn...  
  
Duo: *blinks* 


End file.
